busca tu destino
by beequeen64
Summary: Las vidas de las tortugas cambia radicalmente, ellos deben huir del lado de sus amigos por una traición que vivieron por una aliada, pero la vida sigue y los cuatro se convierten en maestros de las artes del Ninjutsu,pero su pasado los seguirá para arreglar asuntos sin resolver, Ellos aprenderán que apesar de la tormenta al final siempre brilla el sol.
1. Chapter 1

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nickelodeon.

**Capitulo uno" Y de las cenizas renacer"**

_**Han sentido alguna vez en su corazón, que por un instante el mundo se olvida de ustedes, como escapar de tu hogar, escuela o trabajo y que nadie se preocupe o se dé cuenta de su ausencia, para muchos tal vez parezca exagerado pero, no a los que en verdad ya lo vivieron, aquellos que se han acostumbrado a la pura y sincera compañía de la soledad; y ahora viven ocultándose y buscando no ser percibidos por aquellos que consideran activos pasivos de la sociedad.**_

_**Las grandes ciudades, ahora actualmente conocidas como, selvas de asfalto, tienen el mayor índice de personas con este estilo de vida, pero lo que muchos no saben es que en ellos se esconde la vulnerabilidad del ying yang.**_

_**Dependiendo solo de aquellos de buen corazón para ser guiados por el buen camino, y redirigir la decisiones sobre la raíz de amargura, y dar esperanza donde ya esta se había desmoronado.**_

_**Autor M.A.H**_

En la isla de Japón, se contemplaba un doyo en la cima de un pequeño monte alegado de la enorme ciudad de Tokio, este era rodeado por cuantos arboles se contaban; en él se llevaba a cabo un entrenamiento, donde cuatro jóvenes demostraban las pocas habilidades que avían obtenido en tan solo cinco años, unas katanas se escuchaban chocar contra un par de Saiz, un chico de unos catorce años dominaba las katanas con una habilidad notable, el era poco alto con pelo rubio y ojos extrañamente rojizos, su contrincante una chica de trece años, se mantenía muy difícilmente a raya en la pelea, manejaba los Saiz en un estilo defensivo muy improvisado, su altura era considerada, con su pelo largo y negro hasta la cintura y unos ojos verde azulados que despedían un destello en cada ataque que le remetía a su oponente,

-¿Que te ocurre Riana ya te cansaste?- dijo en voz retadora el joven de las catanas,

- ¡no me fastidies Cory¡- respondió la joven con apariencia de agotamiento, claramente ella no podía seguir su ritmo de lucha, el simplemente detenía sus ataques si ningún tipo de contra ataque" que sorpresa " se decía a sí misma, esa distracción le costó el triunfo, sus saiz salieron volando, y la hoja de su katana termino amenazadoramente en su cuello, ella sonrió en respuesta de su adivinada suposición,

-bien otra victoria para nuestro joven futuro líder- la joven se retiro a sentarse a un lado del doyo, en unos segundos otro combate comenzó,

-AYAME- se escucho al iniciar el duelo, unos ninchicus atacaron sin pleno aviso a un chico de unos doce años, que lograba defenderse con su vara boo, el era delgado y algo corto de estatura, su pelo era castaño y rizado, sus ojos tenían un claro café que eran ocultos por un par de lentes; fue acorralado por una joven de uno ocho años, su pelo color zanahoria y sus ojos azules turquesa era lo único que se notaba en cada movimiento, no era más alta que él, pero en una distracción de la joven, este arrastro una patada por sus piernas y esta cayó al suelo, era muy habilidosa por lo cual no tardo en levantarse, lanzando nuevamente sus ataques asía el joven,

-¡buen golpe Dexter! - inquirió la joven si dejar su ataque, pero en un segundo la chica rodo sobre si para quedar detrás de él y soltarle una patada en su espalda, este cayo sin previo aviso, rodando hasta la pared cercana,

- pero volví a ganar- dijo en voz presuntuosa.

-que graciosa Miriam- el chico respondió irónicamente, al levantarse de un solo salto, se sacudió el polvo, en eso fueron llamados y ellos se arrodillaron en frente de cuatro maestros,

-recuerden que el carácter de un ninja debe reflejar compasión y paciencia, demostrar serenidad en sus próximo movimiento y rapidez en su ejecución, será la diferencia entre la victoria o derrota,- el principal maestro comenzó a hablar.

-sus enemigos jamás dejaran pasar las debilidades que les demuestren, así que el confiarse en un campo de batalla solo dejara una trágica escena- el maestro era una tortuga gigante, tenia una banda azul que cubria sus ojos color castaños,

-hay, maestro Leonardo- los chicos dieron una reverencia,

- vayan a cambiarse, o llegaran tarde al colegio- se escucho decir a Miguel Ángel ellos partieron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando solos a los maestros.

-que fastidio, si creía que tus sermones de regallo eran aburridos entoces me equiboque- replico un Rafael fastidiado, los otros dos hermanos solo podían opinar en sus pensamientos, dado a la reacción de su hermano mayor.

-¿que quieres decir con eso Rafael?- Leonardo se acerco donde él se encontraba todavía indicando,-si no te...- Leonardo fue interrumpido por Miguel Ángel quien le dedico una cara de suplica.

-si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto meditando- el líder solo se retiro lo más rápido que pudo, en su sentir sabía cómo reaccionaba su hermano gruñón cuando no salía por más de un mes, pero ya era cuatro meses de cautiverio para los cuatro maestros,

- " si esto sigue así nuestra situación se complicara aun mas"- se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a su cuarto; -"se cumplirían ya cinco años los cuales avían estado lejos sin ser recordados por nadie en casa, nadie más que entre ellos cuatro podían recordar, aquellos sucesos que los llevaron a tener que huir para no terminar en el olvido total."-

La casa quedo sumergida en la tranquilidad de la mañana, Rafael se avía llevado a Miguel al jardín trasero, necesitaba hablar con él, Dónatelo cada mañana desde hace cuatro meses se dirigía a su laboratorio, y no se le veía hasta pasada la tarde, pero en unos segundos todo quedo abrumado por los gritos de una joven acompañado de unos golpes de una puerta,

-¡Miriam volviste a tomar mi secador de pelo!- se escucho algo molesta a la joven kunoichy,

-te lo devuelvo en un rato, deja de hacer tanto escándalo-le respondía la pelirroja desde dentro de su cuarto,

-! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que tomes mis cosas!- decía en tono severo

- tu escándalo se escucha asta Guatemala- dijo Miriam abrió la puerta, sosteniendo la mencionada secadora.

-aquí tienes señorita personalidad- le estiro la mano entregándosela, ella se la arrebato de un manaso, el pleito continuo hasta llegar a oídos de Leonardo, quien era quien se encontraba mas cerca de las jóvenes.

- tu bendito pelo ni siquiera necesita acondicionador de que te quejas-

-jajá solo te quieres ver bien por ese tonto Hansel, no te das cuenta que ni siquiera te nota-

-eso a ti no te interesa, además tú solo eres una niñata...- la joven fu interrumpida por una presencia extra,

-¿no son muy chicas para pensar en jóvenes?- pregunto Leonardo con tranquilidad, las chicas no respondieron, y no queriendo iniciar un sermón como les decía su hermano Rafael, acorto su regaño,

-a las dos se le hará tarde para ir a la escuela, después hablaremos de sus frecuentes pleitos, está claro - el pobre maestro se sobo la cabeza a la amenaza de una migraña.

-hay maestro-Leonardo se retiro a la cocina, donde se encontró con Miguel preparando el desayuno,

-tan puntual como siempre hermanito- en cuanto termino de poner el pan en la tostadora, le dedico una sonrisa a el mayor de sus hermanos,

-¿luces desanimado te ocurre algo?- Miguel se sentó a un lado de leo

- no te preocupes Mickey todo está bien- intento una sonrisa pero pareció más una mueca.

En la sala se encontraban Cory y Dexter alistando sus cosas, cundo el chico de lentes no encontró su tablet en su mochila,

- ¡Riana¡ - dijo en lo bajo, dirigiéndose a la avitación de la joven,

-¿a dónde vas Dex? – le pregunto su compañero no se detuvo a contéstale por lo que no le dio importancia, de repente el pasillo se lleno de humo, el joven rubio se alarmo y corrió por el extintor a la cocina, los dos maestros se extrañaron al verlo correr a las avitaciones, Miguel y Leonardo se asomaron al pasillo y al darse cuenta del humo corrieron detrás de el, que al entrar al cuarto tropezó con un bulto en el suelo y activo el extinto,

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii¡- gritaron las dos jóvenes kunoichis, Miguel entro a la avitación directo a abrir la ventana, y el humo comenzó a dispersarse, la escena revelo a Dexter en el suelo sobándose el estomago, Cory tirado sobre él y dos niñas mojadas por la espuma del extintor, Leonardo observaba desde la puerta.

- ¿cual es tu problema?- Miriam le reclamo al rubio, Leonardo ayudo a Dexter a levantarse

-bueno y ¿por qué tanto humo? - Miguel pedía una explicación

- al tonto de Dexterse le cayó una bomba de humo que modifico, - respondió Miriam, pero Miguel seguía sin entender

- ¿y qué le paso a dexter?- pregunto Leonardo levantándolo con cuidado,

- le remetí una patada por descuidado, no debe entrar repentinamente a los cuartos ajenos- respondió Riana

- aun que creo que me pase- la chica noto lo adolorido que estaba el joven.

-¿tu crees?- Miguel perdía la paciencia, tal vez sería el encierro de cuatro meses, por las constantes peleas entre sus hermanos mayores o probablemente el tiempo reducido que tenia para entregar su último libro, lo único que iso que no se saliera de sus casillas,

-huele a que algo se quema- Cory olfateo un poco,

-!aaaa la avena de Rafa ¡- grito Miguel saliendo corriendo a la cocina, observado por los presentes,

-por favor déjense de tonterías, vayan a desayunar - les ordeno Leonardo, Cory y Dexter fueron los primeros en Salir a la cocina, seguidos por Leonardo, Miguel ya avía puesto la mesa, los huevos revueltos y tocino estaban en un plato en medio de la mesa, el se encontraba limpiando la olla que se avía quemado, Dónatelo entro a la cocina por un café, pero al oler lo que su hermano avía preparado se sentó al lado de Cory, las dos jóvenes entraron y comenzaron a desayunar, Rafa entro y del refrigerador saco jugo de naranja,

- sírvetelo en un vaso Rafa- Lo reprendió Miguel, poniendo en la mesa un tazón de avena que avía logrado salvar, el se sentó y comenzó a devorar su desayuno,

- ¡sabe raro¡- se quejo con un gruñido, pero igual se la termino; los jóvenes al terminar pusieron sus platos en el fregadero y salieron a la sala por sus mochilas, la única que se quedo a ayudar a lavarlos era Riana, ella apreciaba mucho a Miguel, lecausaba conflicto que Miriam fuera su aprendis y no ella, al terminar Miguel le dedico una sonrisa y ella se sonrrojo, ella salió a la sala por su mochila,

-toma llorón- Riana le entrego a Dexter la tablet,

-pudiste pedírmela- dijo el chico algo molesto,

-así, no lo creo- la chica comenzó a ir a la salida, resignado puso la tablet en la mochila, y la siguió a la salida, el jardín principal estaba lleno de flores, y lo adornaban cuatro bancas a lo largo del pasillo, que llegaba a un portón enorme de color rojo, tenían que girar una joya en medio del portón para poder abrirlo, el exterior de la casa estaba lleno de arboles enormes, un gran escondite, al dejar la colina el portón de la casa iba desapareciendo conforme se alegaban, pasaron unos quince minutos y llegaron a una avenida al final del sendero de ahí a la vuelta se encontraba el tren electrico;

Sus maestros eran toda la familia que ellos tenían, de no ser por ellos tal vez hubieran terminado como criminales o en la calle, no sabían mucho de su pasado, pero lo preferían así, aunque en los últimos meses los notaban muy alterados.

En tanto en los edificios de Tokio, se observaba un par de sombras saltado, parecían que buscaban algo,

-el rastro se pierde aquí Sra. Morgs- el hombre Sondrio le informo a su compañera,

-no pueden estar muy lejos- le contesto la mujer algo serio,

-al parecer están usando magia para ocultarse- el hombre sostenía un relicario en forma de reloj de arena.

-! Miguel Ángel!- replico la mujer con enojo

- tranquila jefa los atraparemos-el hombro sonrió malévolamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

**Capitulo Dos "porque las cosas cambian"**

**En la escuela.**

-bien joven Dexter su proyecto es muy interesante, tendrá una A+, puede sentase- el chico se dirigió a su asiento, la maestra comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón,

-de seguro tu maestro Dónatelo te ayudo con tu proyecto, no Dexter- una chica rubia le susurraba a su compañero,

-eso no es cierto, bueno tal vez un poco pero la mayor parte lo icé yo- la chica se rio en silencio,

-si como digas, genio- la maestra saco de su escritorio unos cuantas hojas sueltas,

-bien, chicos prepárense para el examen sorpresa- todos hicieron pucheros,

-recuerden que quien repruebe, tendrá que traer a sus padres o tutor para asignarle un trabajo extracurricular, hagan su mayor esfuerzo- el genio no tardo en terminar el examen, la prueba fue aplicada en todos los grados, la campana sonó y todos salieron del salón,

-espera Riana, ¿reprobaste el examen? Si todavía no dan los resultados- ella puso cara de enfado,

-era algebra caveza hueca, no soy muy buena- los chicos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela,

-no creo que los maestros puedan venir, no han salido en meses- le dijo Cory,

-que haré no me permitirán entrar el trabajo extracurricular si no viene- se tiro al suelo la joven,

-ya se tal vez el maestro, Miguel Ángel tenga una solución es el que se saca cada cosa de la manga- Riana decía confiada,

-de que haya firmado tus detenciones algunas veces para evitar conflictos con el Maestro Leonardo, no implica que también te solape en esto, es su presencia la que se requiere- Cory le hablo sinceramente,

Los chicos esperaban el fin del receso, observaban el cielo recostados en el suelo,

-han notado que los maestros han estado algo extraños en estos últimos días- comento el rubio con tono de preocupación,

- ¿como estresados?-respondió el genio, sin dejar de ver el cielo,

- se han vuelto algo más estrictos, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Riana, en tono suspicaz,

- el maestro Rafael me ha tenido a raya toda esta semana, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer-

-el maestro Rafael, no es tan estricto- le contesto Cory,

-eso crees aunque se la pase bebiendo cerveza y leyendo esos comic algo pervertidos, me a echo practicar bastante, ni con la meditación e deja tranquila- prosiguió Riana - Miriam tiene suerte de que el maestro Miguel Ángel la entrene-

- no será estricto en lo físico, pero en lo mental si, la pobre lee siete libros súper largos en una semana, y hace la tarea de la escuela- Dexter prosiguió a mirar el cielo,

-es increíble que con todo eso, todavía tengan tiempo para pelear- exclamo Cory,

-nosotras no peleamos todo el tiempo- reclamaba la pelinegra,

- en serio siete de cada diez de sus conversaciones terminan en peles- Dexter le informo,

-en verdad ¿no entiendo cual es su problema?- Cory preguntaba retóricamente,-desde hace cinco años que vivimos juntos se la han pasado peleando- termino de decir Cory, pero la campana sonó y los cuatro se pararon para regresar, Cory al entrar al edificio, sintió que lo observaban, pero cundo volteo no encontró a nadie.

**En casa.**

Dónatelo seguía en su laboratorio, parecía estresado tratando de reparar un aparato, - maldito aparato, semi mágico, como se supone que te repare- gritaba al aire, sin notar que Miguel entraba a la habitación,

- tuviste algún progreso hermano- Miguel tenía dos tazas con café en sus manos, que puso en el escritorio de Dónatelo,

- no Mickey, sigue apagándose,- se quedo un momento viendo a su hermano,-quien diría que podríamos combinar la energía de la magia con la tecnología, seguro que no puedes usar magia, sería muy útil- Miguel puso unos ojos de tristeza, y bajo la mirada,

- debemos esperar, recuerda que estoy limitado, ya no tengo la conexión con el mundo espiritual- Mickey sorbió un poco de su café, -te caería bien un descanso hermanote- Miguel comenzó a cambiar el tema, Doni sonrió y se retiro la máscara para soldar, y se acerco con su silla al escritorio,

-tu también luces cansado hermanito, ¿como vas con tu libro?- tomo un sorbo de café y después le contesto,

-a sido complicado no le he dedicado mucho tiempo, se me reduce con el entrenamiento de Miriam y el que tomamos con Leonardo, se me reduce a la mitad, pero la editorial me ha dado más tiempo, creo que eso me tranquiliza-

-bueno tus libros son my buenos, ellos aprecian tu talento, ya que se quedan con el treinta por ciento de las ganancias en más de tres países- volvió a tomar de su café- aunque Leo parezca ver enloquecido por tanto entrenamiento, sabes que debemos estar preparados, los chicos todavía no son capases de defenderse completamente solos, y al parecer esas sombras nos pisan los talones- Miguel jugaba con la taza de café en el escritorio,

- ¿que crees que diría Splinter de los chicos?- pregunto repentinamente Miguel,

-probablemente estaría orgulloso- una voz en la puerta los sobresalto, Leonardo no avía podido evitar escuchar la conversación de su hermanos,

- ¿Leonardo? - los dos se sorprendieron, sabían que esa sería la respuesta más cercana, Leonardo avía sido el más apegado a su padre,

- pero por el momento este es ahora nuestro hogar, debemos mantener la cabeza alerta de cualquier cosa- le puso la mano a Miguel es su cabeza en forma carillos, y él le dedico una sonrisa,

- resolveremos esto hermanos, lo prometo-

Cory, recogió a la pequeña Miriam en su escuela, ella todavía asistía la primaria, de ahí corrían a alcanzar a los otros dos a la estación de metro, a la pequeña le gustaba ir viendo por la ventana arrodillada en el asiento, a Riana esto le sacaba de quicio ya que a veces en un frenon del tren ella se caía y se la pasaba llorando por todo el camino, y esa vez no fue la acepción,

Al llegar a la casa la niña era recibida por Miguel,

-te volviste a caer mi renacuajo- ella asentía con la cabeza y el la llevaba a la cocina para curar sus raspones- Riana siempre le asistía, el era si con ellos siempre protector, cuando ella tenía la edad de Miriam siempre iba a su habitación a contarle una historia después de haber tenido pesadillas, ella adoraba eso,

"_**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escucho gritar a Riana desde su cuarto, asía un mes que llego a la enorme casa, y sus pesadillas eran recurrentes, unos pasos se oyeron venir del corredor, abrió la puerta del cuarto de la menor y prendió la luz,**_

_**-otra pesadilla ratoncita- Miguel Ángel entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, la niña asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar en silencio,**_

_**- ya sé y ¿si te cuento una historia?- la niña lo vio confundida,**_

_**-si es una gran historia trata de de...- Miguel buscaba un tema y recordó a su padre,**_

_**- a si de un rey- miguel al fin dijo**_

_**-¿de un rey?- le pregunto la niña admirada,**_

_**- aaaaaaaaa, si era un rey que vivía oculto, y tenía cuatro hijos,**_

_**-¿y por qué se escondía?- le pregunto ya interesada la niña,**_

_**-bueno porque un día un amigo suyo le quito lo que más apreciaba, y al escapar de él se encontró con cuatro seres mágicos que todavía eran unos bebes,**_

_**-hoooooo ¿que mas?-**_

_**-aaaaaaaaa, bueno el rey los adopto pero tuvo que dejar su reino por que él, el…- miguel trataba de buscar algo,**_

_**-por los seres lo cambiaron de forma- la niña postro su atención en la tortuga,**_

_**-el se oculto en una cueva muy profunda no muy lejos de la ciudad, a que de ahí conseguía víveres y cosas que necesitara para cuidar a sus nuevos cuatro hijos, el tubo problemas ya que ellos eran tan traviesos como alguien que yo conozco- la niña sonrió,**_

_**-el rey vibio quince años en la obscuridad, y su amigo en el exterior conquisto el reino, asiendo que la gente tuviera mucho miedo, y les quitaba sus cosas,**_

_**-aaaaaaaaa,- la niña se cubrió con la cobija- eso no es bueno que hombre tan malo- miguel le descubrió la cara,**_

_**-si lo era, pero el rey paso quince años entrenado a esos seres magicos para poder defender a la gente inocente,**_

_**- ¿en serio?- la niña decía asombrada,**_

_**-si, cundo tuvieron quince años ellos salieron al reino, y comenzaron a defender a los inocentes- la niña seguía con unos ojos de asombro,**_

_**-hasta que un día se enfrentaron a ese hombre horrendo y lograron vencerlo tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por que sus habilidades magicas no funcionaban con él,**_

_**-¿no?- dijo la niña,**_

_**-pero al final ellos ganaron y recuperaron lo que él le avía quitado al rey que ahora era su padre,-**_

_**-¿si que era?- le pregunto emocionada la niña-**_

_**-una princesa, una hermosa princesa, ella no acepto al principio al rey, pero después de escuchar a los seres mágicos y al ver la bondad en el rey ella lo acepto y lo volvió a poner en el trono,**_

_**-huaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu- la niña bostezo, y miguel la arropo de nuevo,**_

_**-los seres mágicos vivieron felices en el reino y aceptados por todos en él, y el rey ya no vivo más en la obscuridad- la pequeña cerro sus ojos y volvió a dormir,**_

_**Miguel se levanto y estando en la puerta dijo en voz baja,**_

_**-ese rey es mi padre- cerró la puerta y la casa quedo nuevamente a merced de la noche."**_

Para Riana era difícil entender por qué las cosas cambiaron cuando llego Miriam, Miguel era el mismo, pero ella avía crecido y un día le dijo que ya estaba muy grande para esas historias, él le sonrió y le dijo,

-lo veo mi ratoncita, si que ya creciste- esa fue la última vez que le llamo _ratoncita_, eso le dolía un poco, pero las cosas debían cambiar, nada era para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

**Capitulo tres " todo como si nada"**

**En New york**

Karai se encontraba haciendo negocios con un mafioso, que recién llegaba a la ciudad, Erik Taker que venía desde Japón, parecía ser bastante ambicioso,

-Claramente Srta. Horokusaky esto pudo a ver salido mejor- decía con gran confianza el hombre, -es un mal momento, ya que varios de mis hombres han desaparecido y mi bodega principal fue incendiada por un par de sabandijas,

-¿fue por eso que me llamo o no?- Karai, vestía un traje de negocios negro, en esos años avía dejado que su cabello creciera hasta sus hombros, y su cara llena de maquillaje, - si mi vieja rival, no deja de entrometerse tomare cartas en el asunto, verdaderamente no dejare que escape,- dijo si ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, tomo asiento en frente de escritorio del hombre - así que era cierto, las dos ya se conocían- ella ofreció una sonrisa,

- solo digamos que su maestro tuvo mucho que ver con la muerte de mis padres, no descansare hasta que todos los que se involucren con ese traidor tengan un destino trágico- Karai, rompió la pluma con la que jugaba entre sus dedos, en eso alguien toco la puerta de la gran oficina,

-disculpe Srta. Horokusaky, tengo un pendiente- el salió de la oficina y Karai quedo sola, y se puso a recordar lo sucedido esa noche,

"_**Una explosión perturbo la paz de la noche, karai corría por el pasillo persiguiendo su objetivo, lanzo un par de shuriken que fueron esquivadas,**_

_**-demonios- dijo si pensarlo, corrió hasta el próximo pasillo encontrando una reguiña de la ventilación semi abierta,**_

_**-no escaparas- salió corriendo hasta llegar a la recepción donde volvió a tomar guardia, de repente su shuriken voló cerca de su rostro,**_

_**-!Onil¡ - grito con desprecio, sacando su katana para defenderse,**_

_**-¿ocupada Karai? -pregunto Abril, traía puesto un traje amarillo de ninja, en un minuto saco un par de abanicos de combate,**_

_**- bueno ya que lo mencionas, esperaba visitas, así que si te importa, tu incompetencia me agota- Karai lanzo el primer ataque, que fue detenido por uno de los abanicos de abril, estas fueron modificados con unas cuchillas al abrirlos, al desviar el golpe Abril, intento herirla en la pierna pero ella dio un salto asía atrás, y con un patada le lanzo un jarrón que tenia a sus espaldas, Abril lo intercepto y lo vatio con los abanicos hasta la pared, este quedo hecho pedazos, Karai aprovecho su distracción y con un golpe de su katana la tumbo al suelo, pero una explosión interrumpió su intención,**_

_**-!Caesy¡ -Abril murmuro, ambas se dedicaron una mirada retadora, pero el humo comenzó a invadir el pequeño vestíbulo, Karai gurdo su arma y se dispuso a abandonar el edificio, Abril avía encontrado un laboratorio con varios experimentos muy extraños avía substraído dos muestrarios con sustancias roja y negra sin dejar de lado todo él dote de datos de la red de ese edificio , salió del edificio por la puerta principal, escucho como la policía y los bomberos se acercaban a toda prisa, entonces salió de ahí lo antes posible, Karai llego a la bodega principal, todo estaba en llamas nada que salvar, así que se retiro antes de la siguiente explosión, que termino con toda la evidencia.**_

_**Caesy esperaba algo nervioso a abril, ella llego al callejón, y al verla sana y salva este lanzo un suspiro**_

_**-¿lo conseguiste verdad? - ella le mostro una USB de dieciséis GS que guardaba en bolsillo,**_

_**- ¿y bien tu qué dices? -el chico a pesar de conocerla de hace años se sintió sorprendido,**_

_**-¿quien te enseño a jaquear tan rápido? -le pregunto el jugador, ella no respondió sabía que no tenía una respuesta convincente, no lo hiso nadie que ella recordara, pero tampoco lo aprendió ella sola,**_

_**- vámonos Caesy- este encendió su motocicleta y ella subió a la parte de atrás.**_

_**Karai recibió una llamada, tomo su celular resignada, - hola Sr. Taker-**_

_**-Srta. Horokusaky, creo que fuimos cruelmente interrumpidos- esta apretó su celular con fuerza,**_

_**-tranquilo ella pagara su intromisión en su momento- ella observaba desde lo alto de un edificio, como los dos jóvenes escapaban en la motocicleta, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía acabar con ellos, un sentimiento raro -¿tal vez nostalgia?- se preguntaba a si misma**_

_**- bueno le gustara saber que conseguí algo de ayuda-**_

_**-¿ayuda? - dudo la chica**_

_**-si creo que ya los conoce, pero ahora se asen llamar los nuevos drajones purpura, -**_

_**-esos tontos, hicimos tratos en el pasado pero eran derrotados fácilmente, que vergüenza- ella comenzó a indagar en sus recuerdos y una duda apareció sin repuesta, tal vez sería totalmente insignificante, pero ella siempre conocía la respuestas de las insignificancias, algo as la irrito un poco, - nos veremos próximamente Sr. Taker, tengo un asunto que atender- ella corto la llamada sin escuchar respuesta, que le ocurría que era lo que en lo último que escucho de la boca de ese patán,- ¿quien los derrotaba?- sentía su mente bacía al tratar de recordar esos eventos, ella avía estado presente muchas veces -¿quienes eran?- después un deseo involuntario de querer volver a ver a alguien la detuvo en sus intentos -¿a quién?- una lagrima broto de su mejilla y apretó fuertemente sus puños, - lo voy a averiguar- desapareció bajo la luz de la luna llena."**_

Era evidente que esa noche, avía sido una en las que pudo darse cuenta en la letárgica en la que se encontraba, ¿avía otra cosa que ignorara? era evidente que algo extraño le pasaba, en una investigación sobre la derrota de sus viejos compañeros, pudo encontrar una historia extraña, sobre cuatro vengadores nocturnos, pero era obvio que los diarios siempre exageraban, en eso noto que se avía sumergido en sus pensamientos, el tiempo avía pasado rápido, ¿y el Sr. Taker?

Este entro en otra oficina, era muy elegante y más grande que la suya,

- Sr. que milagro, se ve bastante bien- el hombre se sentó en un sillón cerca del enorme ventanal,

-ahórrate tus comentarios Taker, estos últimos años he agotado mis reservas,- un hombre sombrío y con un aspecto agotado, salía de la oscuridad que invadía el fondo de su oficina,

-en cunto tenga suficientes vidas insignificantes en mi, comensare con el proceso para volverme nuevamente inmortal, y crear mi ejercito para conquistar cualquier dimencion, solo la energuia que despilfarran los sueños pueden devolmerme mi verdadera forma-

-¿sueños señor?- le pregunto su subordinado,

-los sueños son portales a otras dimensiones, grasias a que fabrican una gran cantidad de enrguia mistica, la que por siglos a protegido esa mujer, Artemisa, ahora que a muerto tengo una leve oportunidad- taker se sento a un lado de su subordinado, era mas feo de lo que se imaginaba Taker

-si la que es tortuga atromorfoga le arrebato,-

-puede que el consejo dija que el es el siguiente mago en tomar el lugar de esa bruja, pero yo are que el se arrepienta de averse involucrado en mis asuntos,-

-¿debo creer que ya encontraste el contenedor que necesito no es así? Taker,-

-estoy en el proceso, tuve que forzar a la mejor de las protectoras de esta ciudad para ayudarme gracias a la falta de personal en la zona,

-no te quejes, sin alimento para mi poder no puedo convocar a mis mascotas, tendrás que arreglártelas, -

-si señor como diga, lo tendré listo para cundo Ágata este de regreso- Taker salió de la oficina, al regresar con Karai se dio cuenta que esta ya avía partido, dejando una nota en su escritorio;

_Hablaremos después,_

_hábleme cundo este menos ocupado _

_Horokusaki_

**En Japón.**

La noche avía llegado a la ciudad, y en la casa de los jóvenes aprendices reinaba la calma,

_-"esta vez he resurgido de las cenizas, como el ave Fénix el fuego demostrara mi coraje, mi ferocidad no dejara que el tiempo apague los recuerdos de nuestro pasado, ya que simplemente sin ellos yo no existo; recuerda que la mente es débil y fácilmente manipulable, pero al corazón no hay quien lo pueda detener, sostiene la verdad hasta el final, porque guarda los sentimientos que se mantienen solo en ti."-_

- eso fue muy bello Mickey- Leonardo se avía acercado despacio a su hermano, que asía más de cuatro horas estaba sentado frente del árbol de duraznos, -lo acabo de escribir,- le respondió el más joven de los maestros, Leonardo ya avía leído todos las historias y poemas de su hermano, era muy conmovedores.

- pensé que me aria sentir más cerca de casa, al decirlo al viento puede que nuestro padre lo escuche- para el líder su pequeño hermano avía cambiado de un die a otro, casi por el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ellos, tal vez si ellos lo hubieran cuidado mejor cuando eran adolecentes no hubiera tenido que irse lejos de ellos, y hubieran sido parte de ese cambio.

Los dos comenzaron a ver las estrellas, cuando una flor del árbol de duraznos cayo entre los dos, Leonardo sonrió, cundo Miguel guardo su cuadernillo donde escribía, su hermano le pregunto- ¿me dejaras leer tu libro antes de que lo entregues? - el volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa

-no seas tramposo Leonardo-


	4. Chapter 4

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

**Capitulo cuatro " los lazos que nos unen"**

**En NY.**

Splinter salía despacio del doyo, avía practicando a diario durante toda la semana, al llegar a la sala, se sintió completamente solo, esta se encontraba en total silencio, la extraña sensación de nostalgia lo comenzaba a invadir;

Pero desde su incidente con ese químico extraño, él se avía acostumbrado a la soledad, fue hasta que la joven Abril llego a su vida cuando él comenzó a tener de nuevo contacto con el mundo exterior, pero al tratar de recordar ciertos detalles de ese día simplemente no podía, su melancolía lo obligaba a tratar de recordar, tratar de recordar a alguien en especifico pero ¿Quién? toda esa aflicción era por alguien que prácticamente no existía,

-maestro, se encuentra bien- la joven Abril entro a la sala y viendo lo afligido del roedor se sentó a su lado,

- si mi niña he estado pensativo en estos días es todo- la pelirroja conocía bien a su maestro, el no se abría a los demás tan fácilmente,

- bien maestro iremos con Cabeza de Piel tenemos que resolver el asunto de esos mafiosos una vez por todas- la joven apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

-vas a ir con Caesy verdad, tengan cuidado y no regreses tan tarde- la rata le dirigió una sonrisa y se retiro a su cuarto, la joven lo observaba marcharse, después se retiro intranquila, Splinter se detuvo antes de entrar a su cuarto, y dedico una mirada a cuatro aviaciones al fondo del pasillo, las usaban de bodegas pero avía algo especial en ellas, una corriente de aire cruzo junto a él,

- pareciera que esta susurra- se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba al cuarto, claramente estaba imaginando cosas, su mente no le dada razón, decidió meditar para cambiar su ánimo; logrando entrar en trance, el viento toco suavemente su rostro, y claramente comenzó a escuchar cómo le hablaba;

_-"esta vez he resurgido de las cenizas, como el ave Fénix el fuego demostrara mi coraje, mi ferocidad no dejara que el tiempo apague los recuerdos de nuestro pasado, ya que simplemente sin ellos yo no existo; recuerda que la mente es débil y fácilmente manipulable, pero al corazón no hay quien lo pueda detener, sostiene la verdad hasta el final, porque guarda los sentimientos que se mantienen solo en ti."-_estas palabras cesaron y el viejo maestro pudo visualizar un jardín muy bello, en medio de él avía un estaque con peses coy, y a su lado un gran árbol de cerezos el cual estaba floreciendo,

_-_¿Splinter?- una joven voz, la cual se le hiso conocida le hablaba desde el interior de una gran casa, un chico con aspecto de tortuga lo observaba "será un mutante como yo" pensó inmóvil,

_-_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto al joven quelonio,

-simplemente los sé, no debería estar aquí- el joven se volteo y comenzó a caminar lejos de él,

-espera, no te vayas ¿Quién eres?- el roedor logro alcanzarlo, y levemente puso su mano en su hombro, el volteo y lo primero que noto fueron sus enormes ojos azules, que eran cubiertos por una banda anaranjada, de ellos brotaban lagrimas, el maestro las limpio de su rostro y pudo notar en sus pómulos un rastro de unas desvanecidas pecas , el lo conocía pero por más que lo intentara era inútil, después todo se puso obscuro y el joven frente a él se desvaneció, al salir del trance, pudo sentir sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, era obvio que lo que le ocurría era cierto, algo o alguien no deseaba que recordará a ese ser.

Abril y Caesy ya se encontraban en el laboratorio de Cabeza de Piel el lagarto los recibió con tanta amabilidad, ofreciéndoles algo de café y galletas, le gustaba sus visitas, pero el ambiente se torno serio al comenzar a hablar de la misión;

-esto es muy extraño, parece una sustancia plasmática, en si su color es lo que me intriga tratare de averiguar que es, pero no será sencillo pequeña- el lagarto guardo los dos tubos en su congelador de muestras,

-gracias cabeza de piel, estaremos en contacto, esta es la información que baje de la red de esos sujetos, espero que encuentres algo- el tomo la memoria y la guardo en su bata.

-lucen cansados deberían ir a descansar- la pelirroja sonrió,

-si tienes razón, eso aremos- Caesy se acerco a la joven y con una cara de alegría le pregunto,

-¿quieres decir que dormiremos esta noche? Ya van 2 semanas de desvelos en misiones sin resultados- el joven se aventó al sillón de Cabeza de Piel.

-Caesy no seas descortés.- el lagarto los veía divertido, comenzaron a pelear sin sentido.

**En Japón.**

Se presentaba una mañana muy fresca en la ciudad de Tokio, los cuatro jóvenes se dedicaron a su entrenamiento con cada uno de sus maestros, Cory y Leonardo se encontraban en el doyo, para el muchacho no era tan fácil el entrenamiento, katana contra katana, el joven apenas podía pelear con una de ellas, la dedicación que Leonardo le entregaba al chico era prometedora, nunca dejaba ninguna falla si corregir, el maestro no dada pie a que el joven tuviera oportunidad, parecía que la defensa era lo que quería fortalecer.

-es suficiente Cory, es mejor que descanses un poco, me tengo que poner a meditar-el joven se arrodillo exhalando aire en verdad estaba agotado,

-maestro, yo puedo meditar con usted- Leonardo levanto el ceño,

-claro niño, ¿ya has mejorado tu técnica?- Cory se puso en posición a su lado

-por supuesto- ambos se silenciaron y comenzaron su meditación, avía veces que el chico abría un ojo para cerciorarse que su sensei ya estaba concentrado, en eso comenzó a concentrarse también, cuando sintió en su espalda algo que se movía,

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito el joven saltando y yéndose de bruces asía el piso, al reincorporarse noto la sonrisa de su maestro causada por la travesura que le jugo.

-eso no es justo maestro- Leonardo puso su cara de serio,

-es obvio que te falta practica y mas técnica en tus meditaciones, creíste que mi mano era una araña- después le dedico una sonrisa la cual hiso que los dos comenzaran a reír juntos.

Dexter y Donatelo se encontraban en el tejado de la casa, ambos luchaban sobre una cuerda floja, se notaba la agilidad de maestro por encima a la de su estudiante, el joven usaba mas su vara boo para equilibrio mientras usaba las piernas para atacar,

-eso es ingenioso Dex, pero no te servirá por mucho- el maestro más listo derribo al muchacho con un golpe en sus piernas, su equilibrio se rompió y el joven fue a caer al suelo, dónatelo dio un salto al suelo, pero el chico estaba bien, se levanto y sobo sus golpes,

-maestro ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?- él se acerco a su alumno y se sentó a su lado,

-por supuesto dime lo que ocurre- el chico le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento,

-¿cree que soy un buen peleador?- Dónatelo se sorprendió a su pregunta,

-yo no la creo, lo sé hijo, eres muy dedicado y con una gran perseverancia, puedes tener tus fallas pero eso no indica que sea malo peleando, para tu edad tienes una gran resistencia mi pequeño genio- los dos sonrieron y se dieron un abraso afectuoso,

-bueno he visto como Cory entrena y es muy avanzada su técnica- el cuatro ojos bajo la mirada al piso, su maestro lo entendía perfectamente lo que sentía, en los días que luchaban en contra del pie, el siempre se sintió el más débil, incluso Miguel Ángel lo superaba en ciertas técnicas y habilidades, se preguntaba el ¿por qué Leonardo era el más fuerte? si los cuatro tenían el mismo entrenamiento, respuesta que encontró cuando noto la increíble pación con la que su hermano primogénito buscaba el protegerlos en cada pelea, ese deseo de verlos con bienestar lo impulsaba siempre a ser el mejor, a una si él hubiera dejado de lado su pación por los inventos para entrenar a su nivel jamás lo hubiera alcanzado, ni él ni Rafael, pero Miguel Ángel logro llegar a su nivel esa vez, aunque después prefirió estudiar con esa Maga para aprender magia,

- escúchame Dexter, cada ser en esta tierra, forma parte de un enorme juego, todos somos piezas especificas, uno no sabe que pieza del tablero será, pero seamos de menor o mayor rango, no quiere decir que no puedes hacer grandes cosas con lo poco que te toca, solo tú decides hasta donde quieres llegar- Dexter le dedico una sonrisa

–creo en ti no pienses que no eres autosuficiente porque eso se gana nadie te lo dará en bandeja de plata- eso tranquilizo al chico, los dos se dedicaron a ver las nubes,

Riana y Rafael se encontraban en el jardín principal, el maestro ya asía acostado en una de las bancas, en el suelo se encontraban cuatro latas de cerveza vacías, y una media llena en su mano, la joven se encontraba practicando movimientos con los sais, y de vez en cuando lo único que se escuchaba decir al maestro era,

-hazlo mejor- o

-te falto fuerza- incluso

-hazlo de nuevo- la chica ya se estaba cansada de tal actitud, hasta que no pudo más,

-¿en verdad le importa entrenarme? parece que no- Rafael saco su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo y miro a su pupila, ella lo miraba fijamente, este dejo su lata de cerveza con la revista en el suelo, y saco de su cinturón un par de sais, se levanto y se puso en guardia, comenzaron un duelo de practica el cual solo se mantenía a raya por lo testarudos de ambos, Rafael dejo muy cansada a su contrincante,

-maestro, gracias- lo dijo con carillo, para Rafael haber aceptado entrenarla solo avía sido para pasar algo de rato, no sentía gran aprecio por la chica, o eso decía, pero al ir viendo el progreso que tenía poco a poco, se sintió orgulloso.

-ni lo digas menos a Miguel Ángel, es un cursi- él se volvió a sentar a leer su revista.

Miriam y Miguel Ángel practicaban en frente del árbol de cerezos, la niña ya se avía golpeado más de cuatro veces tratando de derribar las más posibles hojas con la kusarigama, la chica gritaba

–Rayos- cuando avía estado cerca o

–Demonios- cundo se volvía a golpear, Miguel observaba de lejos, tratando de no morirse de risa por lo graciosa que se veía su pupila,

-¿Qué culpa tienen los rayos y lo demonios de tu falta de concentración? – ella lo observo con ojos de cachorro,

-esto es súper difícil, será mejor hacerlo con unas cuantas churiken, ya no quiero seguir-

-entonces sigamos con la clase de historia seguro que los demás ya terminaron con su entrenamiento- la niña comenzó a negar con la cabeza,

-bueno es que no pensaba que me pondría a practicar con una nueva arma-el maestro se puso de pie, al acercarse a ella tomo de sus manos el arma, y con ella corto varias hojas del árbol en un solo movimiento,

-claro usted lo hace ver más sencillo- él le regreso el arma y con un gesto le dijo que lo intentara de nuevo, al hacerlo la cadena salió despedida y quedo atorada en el árbol,

- y ¿ahora qué hago?-pregunto la chiquilla

-ir por ella- le dijo Miguel, al jalar la cadena y ver lo atorada que estaba, ella comenzó a hacer pucheros, pero el simplemente los ignoro,

-y hazlo rápido que debemos comenzar la clase de historia- y así se retiro a la casa.

Pasando una hora la clase comenzó, Miguel enseñaba lo orígenes del ninjusu, y como esto también influía en sus vidas,

-los ninjas eran conocidos como técnicos, que solo entrenaban para espiar y acecinar- miguel leía un libro que parecía muy grueso

- prevalecía esta definición llena de prejuicios- Miriam comenzó a cabecear, lo cual ocasiono que el maestro le lanzara una semilla de girasol en la cara, a opinión de la niña, tenía el don de hacer que doliera y mucho,

-continuo, el carácter "Nin" en japonés se compone de los elementos chinos "espada" y "corazón" – la siguiente en recibir un semillazo fue Riana, quien se puso a mandar mensajes con el celular

- auch,- miguel le lanzo una mirada severa

- ¿eso era necesario?- pregunto la joven

- sí, prosigo, en la parte superior esto se refería a que un ninja conseguía sus objetivos con la sangre fría, proveniente de un largo y duro entrenamiento- hiso una pausa al ver a Dexter dibujar en un cuaderno, el se acerco y se lo retiro, era un plano de un nuevo proyecto

- prosigo, de todas maneras el ninja descrito en el párrafo precedente, era clasificado como un subordinado del clan, -al volver a dar un vistazo a los alumnos noto que Cory era el único que tomaba notas,

- Entonces ¿Qué es un autentico ninja? Chicos- Miguel cerró el libro de golpe;

- ¿Dexter?- este puso cara de desconcertado,

-bueno, yo creo que- volteo a ver a Cory

-en verdad ya lo hemos visto también en otras lecciones,

- ¿Riana?-

-bueno es el, necesita, eto….-

-el autentico ninja, era un hombre de corazón, compasivo que respetaba y amaba la paz- por fin contesto Cory

- a si eso- le respondió Riana, miguel se acerco a la chica y le arrebato el celular, seguido de Miriam que avía dibujado a Riana con traje de bruja, miguel tomo el dibujo y se lo mostro a todos, la joven de los sais le dedico a la de los nunchakus, una mirada de "te voy a matar"

- el "Nin" de ninja se refiere a prestar atención y a cuidar nuestro propio cuerpo, mente y conocimientos, esto también significa, esencialmente prestar atención a todos nuestros sentidos y nuestra intuición- Miguel hiso el dibujo bola y lo echo a la basura,

-lo mejor es que estén preparados para lo inesperado, el aprender las cosas en carne y hueso es más difícil y riesgoso, la ventaja siempre está a dos pasos antes del enemigo- miguel se sentó en el sillón con los chicos,

- el que no está dispuesto a aprender de su historia está condenado a repetirla, - eso ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo que para los chicos

- Ok es todo por ahora, ya se pueden ir- Cory fue el último en retirarse.

-maestro, ¿está bien?- el chico noto la melancolía en Miguel,

-si Cory, es solo que abeses me cuesta asarlos aprender algo- el dio una sonrisa,

-si lo hace sentir mejor a mi me gusta que nos enseñe estas cosas, me ayuda a entender al maestro Leonardo- esta vez Miguel sonrió sinceramente, el también lo creyo.

El resto de ese sábado solo restaban los deberes, todos se pusieron a hacer el acceso de la casa, así todos estuvieron ocupados limpiando la cocina, lavando ropa, limpiando el doyo y hasta el laboratorio de Dónatelo,

-bien, ya podemos salir a comprar la despensa- Riana disfrutaba salir de la casa, así que apuro a los demás para salir,

- la lista está en la nevera, le dijo Dónatelo,

-bien no tardamos maestro Leonardo- le dedico una reverencia

- sí, tengan cuidado ya casi anochece- Cori asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa,

En cuanto salieron de la casa Miguel Ángel sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho, su corazón latía más rápido, y sentía vibrar sus manos, algo así no le sucedía desde hace cinco años.

Se retiro a su cuarto, a tratar de meditar, pero las cosas se pusieron extrañas al comensar su meditación,

"-Miguel Ángel- escucho su nombre entre una espesa bruma, el reconoció la voz de inmediato,

-Dantelant, eres tu- la tortuga distinguió una sombra acercarse, se encontro un enorme lobo negro apareció, pero al acercarse a él una barrera obscura lo detuvo,

-no dejes que gane, no hace las cosas por su voluntad- fue lo último que dijo el lobo y desapareció en la bruma,

-espera Dantelant, dime ¿a donde fue Soraya? Espera ¡no te vayas!- Miguel salió del trance de la meditación algo agobiado,

Los chicos sin sospechar que los seguían de cerca caminaban por la ciudad tranquilamente, En una azotea cercana, eran observados por la pareja sombría,

- ¿estas seguro? son solo chicos- dijo la extraña mujer sombría, observando por unos binoculares,

-estoy seguro, ellos se conectan con la estela de esas tortugas, tal vez se escondan cerca de donde viven- el hombre sostenía un pequeño relicario en forma de reloj de arena,

-entonces abra que seguirlos - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no dejare que el herede el poder de mi abuela-


	5. Chapter 5

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

**Capitulo cinco "es necesario perdonar"**

Riana iba en una patineta que manejaba con habilidad, y con sus audífonos puestos,

-un día de estos te estamparas la cara con el pavimento- comento la pequeña Miriam, pero la joven alcanzo a escuchar,

-ese no es tu asunto Paquita la del Barrio-

-¿Quién es paquita la del barrio?- preguntó Dexter

-no preguntes, no avives el fuego entre ellas- lo regaño Cory

-Nuestras peleas no deberían importarles tanto- volvía a decir Riana,

-tómalo con calma chica, un día de estos las dos se necesitaran mutuamente, y más de lo que piensas- termino de decir el futuro líder.

Al frente de ellos apareció repentinamente la pareja sombría, el rubio se detuvo en seco, esos dos le dieron mala espina,

-¡HOLA! niños, estamos buscando unos amigos, ¿nos ayudan?- dijo la mujer sonriendo extrañamente,

-¿amigos? ¿qué clase de amigos?- le respondió Cory ,

-bueno- prosiguió el sujeto- ellos son verdes, con un caparazón y son muy buenos peleando, ¿no los han visto verdad?- a el joven rubio esto último le dio escalofríos,

-no los conocemos- contesto el chico contesto antes que su amigos, Dexter saco su celular para llamar a casa, pero una extraña fuerza se lo arrebato,

- buscabas estos- la mujer tenía en su mano los celulares de los cuatro, que terminaron derretidos en su mano

-dinos donde se ocultan y tal vez no les ágamos mucho daño- la mujer dijo anteponiéndose al joven rubio,

-no sabemos de quienes habla- esta vez le contesto Riana,

-además nadie por aquí es como su descripción- Dexter también le contesto,

-bien si así lo quieren, entonces…..- Dexter no dejo terminar a la mujer, usando una de sus bombas de humo salieron corriendo,

- cof, cof, cof… aaaaaaaaaaa ninjas, como los odio, y bien ¿Qué esperas? Ve tras ellos- le inquirió a su compañero – ya se me acabo la paciencia.

**En NY.**

Karay se encontraba en una enorme casa a las afueras del muelle, Taker le avía pedido robar la colección de una obra de arte llamada "corazón Fragmentado" era la última que debía robar, se avía subastado y un grupo de ricos excéntricos las avían robado,

-que pésimos gusto se cargan estos- dijo la joven poniendo la figura en una mochila y saliendo de ahí.

-Srta. Horukosaky,- le hablo uno de sus subordinados, en cuanto volvió a la sede del pie,

- el Sr. Taker, Hablo que esta sería la dirección de la entrega de su pedido, - ella tomo el papel que le extendió el ninja,

-increíble controla asta estas cosas- tiro el papel a el sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto, puso la mochila en su cama y fue a su a tomar una ducha.

En la guarida Splinter observaba como Abril no soltaba la computadora, en su mano tenía una taza de café, y su mirada siempre se dirija a la computadora,

-desaparecieron otros dos científicos del área de Mangatan, al parecer no se ha presentado ni una llamada de rescate con sus familiares, - por fin dijo la joven poniendo la taza en la mesa,

-esto parece similar a cundo los cranc secuestraron a mi padre,- miro a Splinter a los ojos

-si lo recuerdo, asi te conocí mi niña- Splinter se sentó a su lado de la mesa de la cocina

-pero si son de nuevo los cranc es raro que asta también se hayan llevado a los asistentes de ellos- Splinter se aserco a ella y sobre su hombro vio la pantalla de la computadora,

-parecen muy jóvenes- le dijo Splinter

- si practicantes, ni siquiera están relacionados por completo- la chica se lleva la mano al mentón

-encontramos rastros de unas sustancias extrañas en los laboratorios de esos sujetos, Cabeza de Piel esta analizándola, -

-solo tengan cuidado, pare que las cosas se están complicando- le puso la mano en su hombro, tenía una sensación de ya haber vivido algo parecido,

-si Karai tiene que ver en esto lo mejor es montar vigilancia no se escapara- ella cerro su laptop y se dipuso en cambiarse para salir.

**En Tokio.**

En la casa Miguel Ángel se encontraba en su cuarto avía sacado de su armario una cajita bien adornada,

-"ella me la regalo para no sentirme solo y apesar de tanto los dos estamos solos"- el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos,-"¿Por qué? ¿Que hisimos mal? – de la caja saco una fotografía en ella se encontraba el cuándo tenia dieciocho años, se encontraba acompañado de dos jovencitas de su edad, ellas parecían gemelas pero tenían notables diferencias, una tenia pelo largo y negro, con ojos verdes y piel morena, ella abrazaba a la tortuga dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla, la otra chica tenia pelo igual de largo ero de color blanco, ella tenía ojos azules y su piel era blanca, Miguel sostenía en alto un estandarte con un símbolo en forma de cuadrado pero este caracterizaba a un laberinto, los tres sonreían abiertamente, el se paro frente al espejo y tomo entre sus manos la pequeña cajita; se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y unas imágenes aparecieron delante de él,

"_**- ¡Mickey! –la voz de una joven lo llamaba parecía lejana, **_

_**- ¡ya voy Soraya, espérenme! – gritaba Miguel Ángel, corría atreves de un bosque al llegar cerca donde la voz surgía, en frete de él avía un lago enorme que surgía de una cascada, el agua era de lo mas cristalina, **_

_**-ganamos- le dijeron un par de gemelas, que se encontraban frente al lago, **_

_**- claro las dos conocen mejor este bosque que yo- Miguel puso cara de enfado,**_

_**- ¡oh! Vamos Miguel no te enfades, que no te queda ya has cumplido dieciocho años- una de las jóvenes se le acerco y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella tenía el cabello largo y completamente negro, esta le acerco sus labios a los suyos y le dedico un beso, el tomo unos segundos para apártala,**_

_**-Ágata, cielo ni a ti tampoco- los dos se dedicaron unas miradas muy tiernas,**_

_**-baya, par de tortolos si les importa tenemos una misión que completar, o se olvidaron ya de ello- la otra joven los observaba encantada, a comparación de su hermana ella tenía su cabello completamente blanco,**_

_**-ya vamos Soraya, tu iniciaste primero con el "haber quien llega primero" o no- miguel tomo de la mano a la morena y la encamino hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, pero la escena se torno roja, **_

_**¿Por qué?- gritaba la joven Soraya, se**__** encontraba**__** en el suelo abrasando el cuerpo casi sin vida de Miguel Ángel,**_

_**-¿Por qué nos traicionas, Ágata? - la tortuga ya se encontraba sumergido en la obscuridad de una muerte segura,**_

_**-ten por seguro hermana que fueron ustedes los que realmente me traicionaron- la chica se acerco amenazadoramente, sus ojos eran rojos, y tenía en su cara barias escamas, **_

_**-¡por favor Ágata ¡no lo hagas- la chica no podía permitir que ella le arrebatara la vida a su mejor amigo;**_

_**-Artemisa tal vez lo nombro su sucesor; pero no significa que yo no pueda interferir,- ella comenzaba a acercarse más,**_

_**-no te atrevas a meter en esto a nuestra abuela, tu tenias ese privilegio desde un principio; ahora porque has cambiado de opinión- Soraya no dejaba de sostener el cuerpo de su amigo,**_

_**- eso es cosa que solo le concierne a Shadow, en si Artemisa siempre fue un estorbo en sus planes- le dijo embozando un rictus de lo mas escalofriante,**_

_**-no lo voy a permitir- ella la miro retadoramente,**_

_**-bien querida hermanita si así lo quieres,- la chica saco de su bolsillo un reloj de arena; y le acerco su mano llena de la sangre de miguel, este torno una luz morada, que después lanzo varias sombras que se dispersaron en varias direcciones, **_

_**-os recuerdas este truquito- ella alargo el brazo para mostrarle el reloj,**_

_**-¿Cómo te atreves?- ella no espero a ver más, la chica cogió una pequeña piedra rosa y la azoto en el suelo; los dos desaparecieron del frente de Ágata, **_

_**-no tendrás a donde escapar- **_

_**Soraya llevo a Miguel al antiguo estudio secreto de su abuela; ubicado en Japón, ella logro curar la herida de la tortuga, pero avía derramado mucha sangre, ella se preguntaba la razón por la cual su hermana se avía unido a su más antiguo enemigo; y aun mas importante el hecho de haber usado el mismo hechizo que uso Shadow la vez que sus padres murieron, el cual consistía en invocar a las sombras del mas allá para borrar el rastro de cualquier ser o persona borrando poco a poco los recuerdos respectivos, de no ser por sus padres tal vez el gobernante de Nevoderly hubiera sido borrado de la faz de la existencia, y Shadow hubiera tomado el control de todo, ahora era exactamente lo mismo, el poder de su abuela Artemisa era lo único que lograría detener a Shadow, solo que en Miguel todavía no crecían lo suficiente, la única esperanza era hacer que por lo menos alguno de los recuerdos de la persona sobrevivieran, ella pensó en las otras tortugas, tenía que encontrarlas, aunque sus impulsos le impedían dejar solo a Miguel, sabía que era la única Maga disponible en todo Nevoderly, o la única que no avía sido capturada por su ahora malvada gemela, se alejo del cuarto donde dejo a quelonio, y camino asía el patio, **_

_**-es hora de arreglármelas contigo- dijo al aire y lanzo otra piedra rosa, ella llego a tiempo varia **_

_**En NY ella pudo ver a varias sombras flotar a gran velocidad por toda la ciudad, no tenía más tiempo, encontró a las tres peleando contra un grupo de dragones purpuras, con ellos estaban Karai y Abril, pero antes de que ella llegara dos sombras las cubrieron, **_

_**-¡Karai, Abril!- grito Leonardo, **_

_**Corrió asia ellas pero Soraya lo tomo rápido del brazo,**_

_**-Leonardo, espera- el volteo y la reconoció,**_

_**-Soraya, tengo que ayudarla-**_

_**-tranquilo ella estará bien, pero si quieres ayudarla tendrás que venir conmigo-**_

_**-vaya seguro que no te fumaste algún de los hongos alucinógenos que usan- le pregunto Rafa acercándose a ver que sucedía, Dónatelo hiva a corres a salvar Abril, pero la sombra ya avía terminado,**_

_**-Abril- el se acerco a ella,**_

_**-¿tu quien eres?- le pregunto la chica algo confundida, Dónatelo dio unos pasos asía atrás, **_

_**-chicos créame tenemos que irnos, - la chica les conto parte de lo que sucedía, pero en si los tres estaban muy confundidos,**_

_**-¡Soraya!- una Ágata enfurecida apareció en la escena,**_

_**-¿Ágata?- pregunto Leonardo confundido,**_

_**-créeme leo esa ya no es Ágata, es una versión retorcida de lo que un día fue mi hermana- ella le entrego a Leo su dije y después varias de las piedras color rosa,**_

_**-Leo debes ir con Miguel Ángel, no dejes que esas sombras lo toquen, ni a ninguno de ustedes, toma lánzala al suelo como una bomba de humo, y no salgan de la casa, o ella los encontrara, y ahora que Mickey desaparezca para siempre,- Leo seguía sin entender,**_

_**-no le hagas caso Leonardo, ella intento matar a mi Mickey mientras le pedía disculpas- le dijo Ágata, **_

_**-Le por favor, la única esperanza es que Miguel recupere su conexión con el mundo de los espíritus, y el poder de mi abuela renazca en el, por favor créeme, Ágata nos traiciono- la voz de la joven sonaba sincera, **_

_**-¡Leonardo!- Ágata se enojo y lanzo un ataque al notar que la tortuga cedía, pero Soraya detuvo el ataque para que no los alcanzara,**_

_**-Leonardo ya váyanse, todas las dimensiones dependen de ello- Leo la miro,**_

_**-no te dejaremos pelear contra ella a ti sola- Leo sabía que Ágata era muy fuerte, **_

_**-Váyanse Leonardo, que ya vienen las sombras- ella se volteo y siguió peleano, Leonardo se dio cuenta que tres sombras se acercaban a ellos, tomo una de las piedras he hiso caso de las intrusiones, en si los tres llegaron a donde Soraya avía dejado a Miguel, Leo observo por la ventana un hermoso amanecer, pero todo lucia muy gris, Doni encontró a Miguel en el sofá agradeció que solo tuviera algo de fiebre, Leo miro el dije de la joven, las cosas se avían puesto muy mal.**_

Las escenas desaparecieron, Miguel por fin entendió que tal vez Soraya no hubiese sobrevivido a la pelea, por unos minutos se quedo viendo su reflejo en el espejo, que cambio a unas escenas en el bosque, veía a los chicos peleando por su vida en la arbolada, no muy lejos de ahí, y una cara conocida apareció en la escena,

-debes estar bromeando, Dantelant-la voz del mencionado surgieron,

-Luna te ha perdonado, Miguel Ángel, estas a prueba con ella, esos humanos necesitan tu ayuda- la voz seso, y la tortuga corrió con sus hermanos,

Los chicos avían logrado llegar a ocultarse a las vías de metro, de ahí solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la arbolada,

-¿crees que los hemos perdidos?- le pregunto Riana a Cory,

-no lo sé Riny, pero debemos intentar llegar a la casa, aaaa! Sin ser vistos- comenzó a subir las escaleras a la superficie,

- no los veo, andado- los cuatro salieron corriendo, pero al tratar de entrar a la arbolada, el hombre salto frente a ellos,

-vaya, vaya, mira Néstor, en verdad pensaron que escaparían así de fácil de nosotros- la mujer apareció detrás de ellos,- que dulces, ni el mismo Miguel Ángel ha corrido con tanta suerte, -

La mujer de tener unos ojos verdes pasaron a un rojo intenso, unas escamas salieron de su rostro, levanto sus manos a altura de su cintura y de ellas saco un fuego obscuro,

-ahora en que nos quedamos, a si iban a guiarnos a ellos, aunque imagino que ellos se encuentran cerca de aquí- Los chicos se pusieron en guardia, pero honestamente no estaban preparados para una pelea de ese nivel,

-no le vamos a decir nada- Riana le dijo sin, miedo pero solo ocasiono que la mujer la tomara de cuello y la amenazara de quemarle la cara,

-¿creo que no lo han entendido? No saben mentir, y ahora me dirán donde se oculta miguel y sus patéticos hermanos- apretó mas el cuello de la chica cautiva, Cory comenzó a desesperarse, era más que irremediable los superaban en fuerza aunque ellos lo superaran en número,

-bien los llevaremos con ellos, pero por favor suéltela- no tardo en soltarla, la chica cayó en el suelo tosiendo, Miriam fue a ayudarla,

-bien pero deben invitarnos a pasar no sean descorteses- dijo la mujer burlonamente,

-¿Qué? Bien lo están pasen- le dijo Cory

Cory le dedico una mirada a Dexter una que el solo conocía, la mujer les dio paso, y comenzaron a caminar así la arbolada, "¿realmente los llevarían con sus maestros? ¿Esos monstros los matarían?" Miriam caminaba atrás de su líder, pensaba que llevarlos a la casa era un error pero ella confiaba en Cory "¿Cuál será su plan", avían caminado adentrándose más a los arboles, el rubio se detuvo unos minutos la casa no estaba lejos de ahí, no podía seguir mas, tendrían que pelear para evitar delatar a sus maestro, el joven volteo ver a su compañero el listo y este asintió con la mirada,

-¿así que planean pelar con nosotros?- la mujer adivino las intenciones del joven,

-claramente no dejaremos que lastimen a nuestros maestros- Cory le indico a Miriam que se insiera para atrás,

-¡maestros¡ que tiernos suenan igual a una personita que yo conocí, pero de igual manera los destruiré- Néstor el ayudante de la mujer, se puso en frente de ella, y en cuanto los jóvenes se lanzaron a atacar el también,

-Miriam ve por los maestros- le indico Riana, pero la mujer dio un salto acercándose a ellas, y tomo a Miriam de cuello,

-¡suéltela bruja!- Riana la amenazo, pero era en vano,

-Oblígame, mocosa,- Riana se lanzo a atacarla pero ella con una sola mano la mando a volar contra un árbol,

-¡Riana!- le grito Cory,

Los jóvenes daban todo de sí, era claro que solo jugaban con ellos, Dexter y Cory se encontraban en su límite, Riana no se avía levantado de suelo, y Miriam se ponía de pie muy difícilmente, Dexter le dio tiempo a Cory de recuperarse, pero en minutos cayo a sus pies comenzando a sangrar significativamente, el chico de ojos rojizos comenzó a querer tener sus katanas, tal vez así estaría más al nivel de sus contrincantes, la sombra femenina corrió para atacar al chico, pero una sombra color verde la golpeo mandándola directo al suelo,

-maestro- exclamo Cory, Leonardo estaba en guardia con sus dos katanas, estas desprendían unos símbolos que brillaban, al igual que las de Dónatelo y Rafael que se encontraban detrás de el,

La sombría mujer se reincorporo, y saco de su kimono un reloj de arena, Néstor dio el primer ataque contra ellos, alzando del suelo un pedazo de tierra que les lanzo a los maestros, Cory no podía creerlo,

-en verdad solo estaban jugando con nosotros- los maestro esquivaron el ataque, Rafa se acerco rápidamente al voluptuoso hombre, y le dio un corte en su hombro,

-¿pero cómo?- se sorprendí al ver lo fácil que esa daga lo hirió,

- regalo de mi hermano cabeza hueca, ¿Qué le pasa se cansaron de enviar a sus subordinados? O ¿es que quieren hacer el trabajo duro ustedes mismos?- Rafael molesto mas a ese hombre que comenzó a lanzarles terrones gigantes de tierra; la fémina estaba por interferir, pero atrás de ella escucho gritar a una Voz conocida,

-¡Ágata!- ella volteo y desprevenidamente recibió un golpe proveniente de Miguel, que sostenía una katana con la que amenasaba a la mujer, pero esta estaba hecha de una luz amarilla, en la muñeca de la tortuga deslumbraba una joya con la misma luz que su katana

-creía que avías renunciado a ser guardián, o es que le pasa algo a tus preciadas habilidades místicas - la mujer hiso un movimiento con su mano y saco de la nada una katana similar a la de Miguel solamente que la suya era negra,

-bien lo sabes no, interferiste con ellas al arrebatarme a todos los que aprecio,- ella se abalanzo sobre él, su katana choco contra la suya,

-lo sé pero es divertido oírte decirlo, antes de arrancarte el corazón, are que tus hermanos desaparezcan en frete de tus ojos,- ella hirio a la tortuga en el brazo,

- ya te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir, no dejare que dañes a mi familia- ambos luchaban sin compasión alguna; Cory y Miriam que eran los únicos consientes observaban la situación algo alarmados,

-no puedes detener el reloj de arena, en cuanto termine de medir tu tiempo no volverás a existir- Ágata tenia ocupado a su contrincante, golpe tras golpe, la pobre tortuga retrocedía un poco,

-los guardianes están acabados Miguel, nunca debiste volverte uno, un espíritu puro usando su poder para proteger, eres débil, jamás entenderé que fue la que mi abuela Artemisa te nombro el sucesor del guardián de los sueños- miguel atino uno de sus ataques asía el pecho de la mujer,

-nunca entendiste nada, Ágata, siempre deseaste querer vengarte de personas que ya avían recibido su castigo, - miguel levanto su katana, pero Agata aventó a miguel con una fuerza descomunal,

-tu y esa tonta de de mi hermana se arrepentirán de a verme engañado de esa forma- Ágata toco la tierra con la katana y esta se abrió a los pies de Miguel, el dio un salto y evito caer por la abertura,

-¿de qué hablas Mujer?, ni Soraya ni yo te hicimos algún daño- Ágata apretó mas su katana y lanzo un ataque más fuerte que hiso que Miguel cayera al suelo,

Las otras tres tortugas seguían peleando contra el voluptuoso Néstor, Rafael y Dónatelo lo atacaban por la espalda, con pocos resultados, parecía muy fuerte, Cori avía trasladado a Dexter a un lugar seguro, el golpe en su cabeza avía dejado de sangrar, lo dejo junto a Riana que seguía inconsciente, y se propuso en ir a buscar a Miriam, pero se cruzo con la pela de Miguel, al ver como se enfrentaba a esa mujer, supo de inmediato que él le avía ocultado parte de la verdad, ellos siempre confiaron en lo que le contaban, mutados por una sustancia alienígena, siempre sonó a ciencia ficción, pero ahora esa mujer con habilidades sobrenaturales,

-¿Qué más nos ocultaran?- dijo el chico solamente observando,

Leonardo avía esquivado otro ataque de Néstor, sus dos hermanos se avían posicionado ya detrás de el, en un momento de reflexión volteo a ver a su hermano menor pelear con esa traidora, noto lo débil que estaba, ya ni la luna llena lo ayudaba, pudo notar el reloj de arena en la mano de Ágata, no avía mucho tiempo,

-¡maldición!- exclamo y volteo a ver a su enemigo, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción,

-no te jactes tan rapido, vil patán- fue lo último que dijo Rafael antes de seguir el plan de su líder.

Miguel ya se sentía muy débil, no resistiría más tiempo, y tiempo era lo menos que tenía, la arena del reloj no dejaba de caer,

-¿Qué te hisimos Ágata?- su corazón se volvía a abrir, a lo que esa mujer, que un día amo, tuviera que decir,

-lo peor que pudiste hacerme Hamato Miguel Ángel, fue a verme dejado por mi propia hermana, - la tortuga esquivo con dificultan el último ataque de la mujer,

-yo te amaba, y después de dejarme corriste a los brazos de esa traidora de mi melliza- ella esquivo una taque de miguel,

- ¿por qué piensas eso? Yo no te deje por eso, lo hice porque en tu corazón ya no avía espacio para mí- Miguel bajo la guardia,

- tanto deseabas vengar a tus padres con mano propia que te volviste ciega, y no notaste el amor que te rodeaba de todos, yo solo quería que te dieras cuenta, jamás te hubiera cambiado por alguien más- unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos,

-¡mientes ¡- grito la mujer lanzando un ataque certero al pecho de Miguel, el solo cayó al piso,

Un símbolo que desprendía un color rojizo, apareció en el Hombro de Ágata, el cual hiso que esta desprendiera un grito de dolor,

-¡AAAAAAAA, no no ahora!,- los ojos de la chica se volvieron verdes- ¿Mickey? – miguel observo la escena, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,

-¿Cómo no lo note antes?- el símbolo que se desprendía de su hombro era de magia negra,

-un hechizo de cierre de corazón- Miguel no quería admitirlo avían sido años de dolor al creer que ella en verdad los avía traicionado,

-¡por favor ayúdame¡- ella cambiaba de color de ojos, tratando de pelear contra su propio corazón,


	6. Chapter 6

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

Gracias a sus review, he cambiado ciertas cosas que me parecieron necesarias, espero que les guste, y gracias.

Beequeen fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo seis "¿qué es la confianza?"**

Leonardo ya avía agotado a su oponente, como le explico un día Miguel la energía mística tiene siempre un límite, Néstor lanza cúmulos de tierra más pequeños, Rafael le hiso una señal, Leonardo ataco de más cerca, ya que ya no podía mantenerlos alegados,

-no puede ser que criaturas inferiores puedan resistir tanto- dijo el hombre cayendo de rodillas,

-ya ves que si- Rafael hirio al tipo en el rostro, este se tomo la cara con dolor, Leonardo tomando impulso le lanzo una patada que dejo completamente inconsciente al Neto,

- baya no fue fácil- Leonardo inquirió a sus hermanos,

-¿está muerto?- pregunto dónatelo, tocando su cabeza con el boo,

- no lo creo en verdad es resistente- Rafael le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano,

-creo que no alejamos un poco- Leonardo solo veía atreves de los arboles llamaradas de energía negras y amarillas,

-Miguel, necesita nuestra ayuda- Leonardo comenzó a correr, pero no lograron acercarse lo suficiente ya que una sombra comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de las cuatro tortugas,

Ágata luchaba por que el símbolo en su hombro no la venciera,

-"el corazón que se abre se debe cerrar, nunca deberá perdonar, las traiciones de los otro a de guardar y el rencor solo dejar brotar"- la voz de su cabeza no la dejaba en paz,

Miguel ya estaba agotado, la sombra en su cuerpo le estaba ganando,

-en algo tienes razón Miguel Ángel, siempre metes a tus hermanos en problemas- dijo la voz de Ágata, pero en un segundo el mismo símbolo volvió a emitir luz, era su oportunidad Miguel tomo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y con la katana lanzo un rayo de energía que golpeo a la mujer, ella soltó el reloj de arena tirándolo al suelo,

Miguel no pudo y cayó al suelo, Miriam recupero el conocimiento, sentía dolor en todo su pequeño cuerpo, pudo ver a su maestro atacado por esa sombra, no pudo quedarse más tiempo viendo, corrió hasta donde su maestro se encontraba, pero el símbolo volvió a controlar a Ágata, y al ver a la pequeña le lanzo un ataque con su espada, aunque este no la golpeo, hiso que retrocediera a su intención,

-no, no puedes,- Miriam comenzó a decirle a Ágata,

-tu que sabes mocosa, en unos minutos no te quedara recuerdo alguno de esta tortuga- la pequeña comenzó a llorar,

- no, yo no quiero volver a estar sola,- Ágata se acerco lento a la chica,

-la que no sabe nada es usted, tonta bruja- Ágata le lanzo un golpe con su pierna a la niña,

-aaaaaaaaaaaaagg, - grito, miguel a su lado ya no podía moverse, el solo escuchaba pero en eso escucho la voz femenina de una vieja amiga,

-estoy contigo, mi tortuguita, debes invocar el poder de Artemisa, ya es hora- el quelonio se sumergió en la obscuridad que lo rodeaba,

-Luna, me has devuelto la conexión al submundo, ¿Por qué?- la tortuga estaba confundida

-creía que ya no deseabas verme- él quería llorar,

-eso no importa ahora, mi tortuguita tu familia te necesita, en tu corazón están lo que necesitas, solo déjalo fluir, te ayudaremos te lo prometo- la voz se apago, después de unos minutos de meditación improvisada, sintió el corazón de Ágata, este se encontraba envuelto en una tela de inseguridad y rencor, por no muy extraño que suene el maestro ninja sintió compasión,

La pequeña Miriam luchaba por salvar a su maestro, no con gran éxito,

- el, él es mi maestro, es el único que me mostro un poco de carillo aquella vez, me dio un nombre un hogar, una familia- ella tocio un poco de sangre- un futuro- se levanto del suelo, - tu que sabes si realmente lo olvido, yo soy correspondida por su afecto y el al mío y aunque yo no vuelva a recordarlo en mi mente si lo haré en mi corazón, porque el corazón en la fuerza más fuerte si este tiene amor en el- unas lagrimas salieron en sus ojos, y prácticamente también en los de Ágata.

En el otro extremo Leonardo logro arrastrarse a donde Cory veía plasmado,

-Cory, tienes que destruir ese reloj,- el joven vio a su maestro casi envuelto en una sombra,

- destruirlo, ¿pero cómo?- Leonardo le extendió su katana,

- golpéalo fuerte, créeme – Leonardo se tiro al piso, aunque no pareciese esa sombra era muy pesada,

- pero, yo- Leonardo lo miro con carillo,

-yo se que puedes, - Cory volteo a donde se encontraba Miguel y a pocos metros estaba Miriam con esa bruja,

-are lo mejor posible- tomo de forma correcta la katana y aprovecho la distracción de la mujer, para acercarse,

-no, esto no puede ser- Ágata se tomo el pecho avía un ardor en el muy fuerte

-"el corazón que se abre se debe cerrar, nunca deberá perdonar, las traiciones de los otro a de guardar y el rencor solo dejar brotar"- resonaba en su cabeza de nuevo esa voz, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón latía mas rápido

- "recuerda que la mente es débil y fácilmente manipulable, pero al corazón no hay quien lo pueda detener, sostiene la verdad hasta el final, porque guarda los buenos sentimientos que se mantienen solo en ti." ¿Mickey?- Ágata escuchaba también la voz de Miguel en su cabeza, ¿Cómo?,

Cory ya estaba cerca del reloj, levanto lo mas que pudo el arma y con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeo el reloj, este comenzó a romperse y una luz morada apareció comenzando a formar un vórtice que hiso que el reloj se consumirá el mismo,

El joven se aparto lo mas que pudo , Leonardo dejo de sentir el peso de la sombra que lo envolvía y logro romperla como si fuera un tela delicada, noto que sus tres hermano avía hecho lo mismo, Miguel después de romper la sombra que lo envolvía, Miguel observo compasivamente a Ágata aunque ella lo asía con odio, levanto su mano lentamente y la observo por unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sentir el latido de su corazón y su pulso recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintió la energía correr desde su corazón hacia el punto que el avía elegido que era su mano y al abrir sus ojos ahí estaba una estela de energía, pero esta ya no era amarilla sino blanca, el hiso un movimiento lento con su mano la puso con la palma al suelo y después acompañado del latido de su corazón hiso que esta creciera hasta formar un símbolo grande y redondo que deposito en el suelo, después volteo a ver a la pelinegra, todo era en cuestión de segundos, Miguel soltó el símbolo y después levanto su mano, el símbolo lanzo mucho aire y el quelonio dio un salto fuera del símbolo,

-¡Luna!- grito él con toda su fuerza y una loba grande y blanca cruzo por el ahora portal, ella se poso frente de Miguel, el se subió a su espalda y la loba se abalanzo contra la mujer sombría,

-la guardiana del inframundo- susurro Ágata ya en el suelo, ese era la habilidad de su abuela, la que ella abandono, la que dejo ara ir a buscar venganza, la loba tenia agarrada a la mujer con sus dos patas delanteras, ella no se podía mover, Miguel volvió a sacar energía de su mano, pero esta vez hiso un símbolo que ella reconoció, en si ella lucho por escapar pero era inútil, era el mismo que la fotografía, el símbolo del clan de los antiguas dragones que ahora pertenecía a los Hamato, Miguel si bajar de su amiga acerco el símbolo al hombro de la mujer, ella comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, de la marca roja salía una luz negra mientras entraba la energía blanca, ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas,

-¿Cómo es posible que aun quieras salvarme?- le dijo con dolor,

-Por qué a pesar de todo no quiero verte morir- ella noto que después de tanto tiempo y coraje así su hermana y a su prometido, realmente ella seguía amando a Miguel Ángel, una lagrimas rodaron por sus meguillas,

-lo siento Miguel, no quiero seguir asiéndote más daño, por favor suéltame,- el sabia que al comenzar el des conjuro ya no se podía dar marcha atrás así que no lo hiso,

-no entiendo que ha pasado contigo todos estos años Ágata, pero ahora puedo ver que en ti todavía existe una chispa de la mujer que amo,- el símbolo rojo se borro, y miguel dejo de usar la energía, la loba se aparto, el bajo de su vieja amiga y se acerco a Ágata, su respiración era agitada él se inca a su lado, ella abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, ella le sonrió, la atrajo así si y la tomo de la cintura y los labios de ambos se unieron volviendo a sentir ese amor que después de años volvía renacer, Ágata pudo sentir como su corazón ardía apagando la voz que la asía sentir odio y rencor, y se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba conectado con el de Miguel, después de unos minutos, ella lo aparto y lo miro a los ojos, se sintió culpable, ella no merecía el amor de tan puro espíritu del que un día fue su prometido, ella se levanto y poco a poco se alejo de él,

-¿Ágata?- él se noto triste, le dio la mano, pero ella la rechazo, se sintió tan indigna, ella uso una fumarada, y desapareció, la tortuga se sintió triste, pero sabía que ella ahora era la de siempre y de seguro no volvería al lado de ese monstro,

**En NY**

Karai salió a las calles para dirigirse a la dirección establecida, era escoltada por dos de sus ninjas, Caesy la seguía de cerca, a una distancia prudente usaba unos binoculares,

Karai saltaba los edificios con su antiguo traje de ninja, por unos minutos sintió que era observada, supo entonces que la seguían pero después siguió su camino, llego a una mansión enorme en donde fue residida por el Sr. Taker,

-Srta. Horokusaky, bienvenida.

Sr. Taker sabe que no es visita casual, traigo su pedido,

El la escolto por un pasillo en el cual colgaban varios espejos colgados del techo,

-que cosa tan rara- dijo Karai

- el Sr. Shadow, es algo excéntrico- le contesto Taker

Llegaron a una habitación que parecía más un anfiteatro, solo que en medio avía una enorme maquina llana de tubos color rojo y verde, pudo distinguir que el liquido verde era mutageno, pero el rojo, en seguida los subordinados de Taker trajeron a varios de los científicos y algunos más jóvenes que otros y los encadenaron en unas sillas alrededor de la maquina, los subordinados que mas actuaban como zombis, colocaron la ultima vasija en un espacio en la maquina,

-debe ver esto ser interesante,- le dijo Taker, llevándola a un lado del la habitación,

Karai observo con horror como los científicos y chicos atados con cadenas a las sillas, eran mutados con la combinación de las sustancias en seres que parecían más bien sombras, estos le liberaron de las cadenas y se incorporaron al interior de la maquina,

-y bien dígame que le parece nuestro pequeño proyecto de ciencias mística,-

-disculpe, ¿mística?- karai no supo reaccionar,

- sí, mujer hemos combinado un poco de nuestra magia con su ciencia y el resultado es este-

-es algo horrible, mi padre no aria algo así, bueno al menos por un accidente, esto sobrepasa todo trato que hise con usted- karai dio un par de pasos y sus ninjas se pusieron en frente de ella,

-es una pena- dijo Shadow, un hombre de apariencia fúnebre y con un mal aspecto vestido de negro salió de la máquina para ponerse en frete a los ninjas de karai,

-usted tiene gran potencial, muestra coraje y mucha ira aunque es poca me sería muy útil, ahora que mi bella Ágata a decidido abandonarme, necesitare otra subordinada que cumpla con su misión,- el hombre se dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo a la maquina, avía recibido las noticias de un Néstor mal herido, al cual le dio fin con un solo toque de sus dedos, quemándolo por dentro,

-¿Qué misión?- pregunto temerosa la joven,

-la de traerme el corazón aun latiente de Hamato Miguel Ángel,- Shadow le mostro unas imágenes en un holograma de unas tortugas antro mórficas,

-Ha, ma, to, Miguel Ángel- repitió la joven en susurro,- "imposible Hamato nunca tuvo más hijos que yo, bueno es lo que se "- pensaba la joven sin saber que contestar, se arrepentía de a verse mesclado con el enemigo sin decirle a Abril que tenía un plan, ahora ella creía que era una traidora y no avía forma de zafarse de esa locura,

-las reliquias que me consiguió solo me darán parte de la ventaja, jovencita; necesito el corazón de esa insulsa tortuga para completar todo esto- ella lo miro extrañada,

-y que es lo que tiene su corazón, si puedo saber- ella paso a sus ninjas, para acercarse al holograma y ver mejor, para ella las caras se le hisieron conocidas, una oleada de sentimientos recorrió su corazón,

- esta tortuga, puede abrir y cerrar portales gracias a que su corazón almacena una gran cantidad de energia proveniente de todos los sueños, y pronto se volverá el siguiente un mago muy poderoso-

-¿Miedo?- le dijo burlonamente,

- es un no Srta. Horokusaki, yo no le temo a nada-Ella lo volteo a ver-y el se le acerco

-no sé quien pretenda ser pero yo no soy una carnicera, ni tampoco me involucro con demonios, Sr. Shadow, si quiere el corazón de ese inocente ser; entonces consígase el cazador de blanca nieves, porque yo no lo haré- ella se puso firme

-"y si se trata de algún pariente perdido de mi padre la averiguare, pudieron haber mutado igual que el"- dedico un pensamiento a la información recién adquirida,

-bueno, no planeaba que lo hiciera por las buenas, -uno de sus subordinados le acerco una caja negra, Taker tiro a los ninjas de Karai de un golpe al piso y la sostuvo con fuerza de brazo,

-Este hechizo lo hise con su predecesora una chica con la misma carga negativa, se podría decir que me servirás igual que ella- el saco un papel con un símbolo en rojo,

-ni se le ocurra acercárseme- ella lucho por soltarse,

-Caesy, debemos ayudarla- Abril observaba todo desde arriba de un ventanal en el techo,

-en serio ella es una traidora-inquirió el peli azul,

-no de todo Caesy, además lo que planean hacerle ese hombre no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo-ella dio una firme contestación,

-bien comenzare la distracción, sácala de ahí- el chico saco uno de sus palos de hockey y se dirigió al patio trasero,

-en serio esto no le dolerá, bueno no demasiado- el se acerco a la chica pero en eso se escucho un escándalo en el patio, ya que lo único que separaba la enorme habitación del exterior era un ventanal enorme,

-ve a ver qué ocurre,- le ordeno a Taker, el le remetió una patada en el estomago a la chica y la dejo tirada en el suelo,

-ella tocaba su estomago tratando de recuperar el aliento- ella se preguntaba el por qué se involucro con esta gente, y su respuesta fue, ni siquiera sabía que existieran,

-Srta. Horokusaky- su nombre pronunciado por ese sujeto le dio escalofríos

-no me haré su achichicle ni estando muerta- en eso una cortina de humo apareció y Abril llego al rescate, en cuanto la cortina se disperso Karai ya no estaba,

-así que trajo compañía, en fin tendré que matarlos a los tres- el hombre saco de su manga dos seres sombríos,

-hola mis nuevas adquisiciones, ¡mátelos¡- las sombras se deslizaron por los pasillos asía donde se fueron la chicas,

Abril guio a su compañera a una habitación donde pensó que estarían a salvo, puso a Karai en el suelo y espero a que se recuperara un poco,

-gran entrada O'Neill- le dijo casi sin aliento,

-no dejo a mis aliados en una batalla, aunque me desconcertaste en los últimos encuentros- Ella sonrió,

-espera ¿Cómo lo supiste?- se acerco al piso y escupió algo de sangre,

-no lo hice, simplemente no quería que te hubieran hecho daño- la pelirroja, la observo era cierto ella realmente avía fingido esas peleas,

-bien, gracias, y lamento no a verte dicho, yo-

-creíste que yo te seria un estorbo-

-no, Abril estos sujetos están desquiciados, solo creí que se darían cuenta, en si nunca fuiste una buena actriz.- ella sonrió burlonamente,

-¡cállate! No es algo de que reírse, -

-tu viste lo que paso o ¿no?-

-pude ver como ese hombre muto a esa gente en esas cosas- le dijo Abril desconcertada,

-hisiste tu tarea o no- karai se levanto del suelo,

-si es un hecho eso era mutajeno, pero el otro liquido- ella se le quedo viendo

-sangre, sangre de composición extraña- le dijo Karai, al principio creí que sería algún tráfico de animales, pero esto es algo diabólico-

-eso lo explica,- Abril vio por la ventana y observo a Caesy peleando con ese sujeto fornido,

-¡lo harán papilla¡- grito la pelirroja.

-entonces hay que ir a ayudarlo- le dijo Karai, en el patio Caesy luchaba arduamente con Taker, el le llevaba la ventaja,

-creo que debería entrenar mas- se dijo el chico mientras trataba de resistir, en cuanto el peli azul creía que no se podía poner peor un par de seres ensombrecidos aparecieron atrás de sus atacantes,

-esto está mal- vio que su palo de hockey cedía aros golpes de Taker,

-muy, muy mal- tiro al piso su arma destrozada y comenzó a caminar así atrás, y al ver que se abalanzaban sobre él, se echo a correr a la casa pero fue alcanzado por esa criatura que lo atrapo con su boca y lo estrello en el cristal de la ventana, el chico luchaba por no ser lastimado por esos feroces dientes, una catana hiso que el mutro retrocediera liberando a a caesy,

-gracias- el chico se levanto y camino asía atrás de la chica,

-son muy fuertes tienes un plan- ella tomo un objeto de su mochila,

-a si, este- la chica estrello el objeto en el suelo y jalo al joven entre un montón de humo, llegaron donde se había quedado ver con Abril,

-¿encontraste la salida?-le preguntó a la pelirroja, que le señalo un ducto de ventilación,

-en serio no es muy Cliche-Karai le respondió sarcásticamente,

-no te quejes y entra-

-asta donde entra este ducto- le pregunto la pelinegra mientras se arrastraba con trabajo por el ducto,

-a la salida es el único que no nos mete en un laderito sin salida- ya hablaba un tanto molesta,

-notaste ese truquito-

-parece magia-

-es magia es uno de los grandes problemas de ese sujeto-

-que te quería como esclava-

-aaaaaaaaa No, dice las cosas como si tuviera que entenderle, además por que el corazón de un tal…- unas imágenes aparecieron en sus recuerdos,

-Hamato Miguel Ángel, hermano de…-poso su vista en el techo del ducto-Leonardo- los otros dos chicos, también comenzaban a recordar,

-¡las tortugas¡- gritaron los tres como si lo hubieran echo al mismo tiempo, pero el ducto en donde se ocultaban fue arrancado de su lugar, y cayeron contra una pared,

-salgan de ahí ingratos- les grito Taker, los tres adoloridos salieron del ducto tirado en el suelo, y se pusieron en guardia,

-ahora hay algun plan que no incluya cortinas de humo- el peli azul no recibió contestación, ya que una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos dejándolos inconscientes,

-bien, por fin se cayán- Taker sonreirá al ver los tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

En si no me imagino a Miguel como alguien rencoroso, el siempre va a buscar la forma de ayudar a los demás a pesar de que ellos no lo pidan, espero que conforme la historia avance se baya entendiendo mas, gracias a sus reviews, espero que os agrade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo siete "por que yo lo quise asi´´**

Una silueta de una mujer, bajaba sobre los techos de la ciudad de Tokio, sus penas eran silenciadas por unas lagrimas en sus ojos, en la enorme torre de Tokio se encontró sola, la noche era joven y la mujer solo miro al cielo pera contemplar aquello que no se le avía permitido ver, un hermoso cielo estrellado, toda subida aso por su cabeza, mas los momentos de alegría que vivió a lado de esas cuatro tortugas, ellas formaron su nueva familia después de que sus padres murieron, y su suegro Splinter le enseño a meditar para poder superar tanto dolor, pero porque, cual era la razón por la cual no lo avía logrado,

_**-"fui una tonta al dejar que Miguel se fuera de Nevodely, y una estúpida al creer que podría vencer al asesino de mis padres yo sola y una lunática al creer que el ser más dulce del universo podría traicionarme con mi propia hermana, y a una si ella fue la que lo atrajo a mi vida-, recordó a su hermana en esa noche,**_

_**La joven Ágata de unos 15 años se encontraba llorando en su alcoba, su hermana quien dormía en la misma habitación la escucho, y fue a su lado,**_

_**-¿Qué pasa hermana?- la joven Soraya le susurro,**_

_**-ese tonto, ese tonto me dejo para salir con Remira, la chica de hielo- ella soltó un llanto de dolor, que conmovió a su hermana, ella recordó que en la clase de prevención de hechizos, su amiga Casimir le paso un hechizo que atraía a ti a al ser especial,**_

_**-deja de llorar hermana, el era un patán,- le volvió a decir a su hermana,**_

_**- yo...-**_

_**- no, no digas que lo amas, ¿tu que sabes del amor de verdad? Solo salieron por dos semanas, además te ayudare a que encuentres a tu ser especial- dio una sonrisa picara,**_

_**-¿Cómo?- ella puso una cara de incertidumbre,**_

_**-pues con magia, daaaaaaaa- ella saco el papiro que le avían dado,**_

_**-tienes suerte hoy hay luna llena, y necesitamos, una vela blanca, una rosa roja, un mechón de tu pelo y un objeto muy especial para ti- la chica pensó un minuto y salió corriendo y trajo la vela y una flor roja,**_

_**-¿creí que dijiste una rosa roja?- Ágata le recrimino,**_

_**-fue lo que encontré ¿quieres amor sí o no?- ella seco sus bellos ojos verdes,**_

_**-si- dijo en un susurro,**_

_**- bien la noche cae rápido hagámoslo- la chica poso la vela donde la luna la tocara con su luz, después le corto un mechón de pelo a su hermana y lo amarro a la flor,**_

_**- bien tienes el objeto- ella trastabillo,**_

_**-¿seguro que funcionara?- atrajo a su pecho sus manos con algo en ellas,**_

_**-claro ¿Cundo te he fallado?- la pelinegra puso cara de enfado,**_

_**-la ves en el lago, con la maestra de levitación, el día en que me….- Soraya le tapo la boca,**_

_**-ok, ok, ya cállate, esto funcionara- tomo de sus manos una piedra de color azul,**_

_**- es la que te trajo papá del mundo de los espíritus- le pregunto con sorpresa,**_

_**-si, así que más te vale que funcione- ella puso las tres cosas en una cajita de cartón,**_

_**-se supone que tiene que ser un baúl de madera pero si no es lo mismo es igual- ella puso la cajita a un lado de la vela y la prendió,**_

_**- tienes que recitar esto niña- le dio el pergamino y la puso en frente de la vela, con miedo ella pronuncio,**_

_**-corazón especial, ven a mí, corazón de amor únete a mí, los dos unidos por el amor únete con migo con el lazo de unión-**_

_**-que seco- dijo Ágata,**_

_**- ya lo hiciste así que no te quejes- las dos chicas se retiraron su madre las avía llamado al notar que no estaban en su camas, la vela comenzó a cambiar de color la llama a un azul, después la cajita fue tocada por la luz de la vela y después de unos minutos un rayo salió despedido, este salió por la ventana y con una velocidad cruzo todo el área limítrofe y cruzo por el mundo de los espíritus, pasando a la dimensión humana y llegando a una ciudad llamada NY,**_

_**-Miguel Ángel apúrate por favor- le dijo Dónatelo, esperando impaciente,**_

_**-no lo culpes cerebrito, hemos recorrido cuatro veces la misma ruta esta noche- se quejo Rafael,**_

_**-debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa- Leonardo no termino de regañar a el gruñon cundo por fin la más joven de las tortugas se acerco pero en eso algo lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza, he hiso que resbalara de la azotea,**_

_**-¡Miguel Ángel!- gritaron los tres al ver caer a su hermano,**_

_**Rafael salto a donde su hermano caía y logrando tomar del brazo clavo su sais en la pared del edificio, Leonardo ayudo a su gruñón hermano, Dónatelo encontró lo que golpeo a Miguel, era un collar en forma de corazón azul, Rafael coloco a su hermano recargado en la pared, el comenzó a reaccionar,**_

_**-¿Qué me golpeo?- dijo la joven tortuga, Dónatelo reviso a su hermano, el golpe le ocasiono un chichón grande,**_

_**- fue esto- él le entrego lo que lo golpeo,**_

_**-un collar, un collar te gano- Rafa se mofaba, aunque estaba aliviado que no hubiera sido una bala,**_

_**-no te burles Rafa, esto tenía mucha velocidad, tiene suerte de que no atravesó su cabeza- Dónatelo lo regaño,**_

_**-te duele mucho Mickey,- le pregunto Leonardo,**_

_**-mejor volvamos a la guarida, con el cansancio del patrullaje debemos vigilar que no se duerma al menos en cuatro horas- los dos mayores ayudaron al Miguel para que no se volviera a caer, entrando a la alcantarillas la luz de la luna llena de ese día brillaba con más intensidad**_

_**Ya en casa Miguel tomo los analgésicos que le dio su hermano el genio, después lo pusieron a ver la tele, aun que el observaba el collar con extrañesa, era muy bonito y con forma de corazón, dio una sonrisa,**_

_**-hijo, te traje hielo- el maestro Splinter le puso la bolsa en el golpe, y noto lo distraído de su hijo,**_

_**-es un collar bonito, es extraño que alguien te lo aventara- dijo la rata,**_

_**-tal vez el que vio a Miguel se espanto tanto que no le importo lanzárselo por el shock- Rafael seguía burlándose al ver que su hermano menor estaba bien,**_

_**-no lo descarto- dijo de nuevo Splinter,**_

_**-lo raro es la velocidad con la que golpeo su cabeza- dónatelo interrumpió a su maestro,**_

_**-no es importante Doni, estoy bien- Dijo por fin Miguel,**_

_**- si eso es claro- Leo le trajo algo de Te, a su hermano**_

_**-me quedare contigo hasta las once- le dijo, Leonardo**_

_**-después los dos se irán a dormir- Les dijo Splinter, levantándose del sillón, los otras dos tortugas se retiraron a sus cuartos, cuando leo vio que ya se avían ido le dijo a Miguel,**_

_**-no te importa si vemos el maratón de héroes espaciales en lo que esperamos,- miguel negó con la cabeza,**_

_**-gracias hermano- después de las once ambas tortugas estaban bien dormidas en el sillón, Splinter fue a revisarlos y los cubrió con unas mantas, depuse apago la tele.**_

"_**de lo poco que me contaron de su pasado, ese año fue uno de los más significativos para el clan Hamato, avían vencido por fin a Sakí, avían terminados muy mal heridos pero sobrevivieron, karai avía escuchado la verdad a palabras Destructor, pero no lo aceptaba, las cuatro tortugas seguían una vida normal dentro de las alcantarillas, pero para Miguel las cosas tomaron un vuelco, en si era ya nuestro destino,"**_

_**-Miguel seguro que no quieres hablar de ello- Abril hablaba con la tortuga de naranja,**_

_**-no, solo es una pesadilla, así que no- ella lo mirada con preocupación, era la cuarta noche que el tenia la misma pesadilla,**_

_**- si se lo dices a Splinter el te puede ayudar- le dijo la pelirroja,**_

_**-no, no quiero, eso solo ara que me vigile por días- el se sentó en su cama, junto con Abril,**_

_**-bien pero dime si necesitas algo está bien- el asintió con la cabeza,**_

"_**Leonardo siempre salía a dar un paseo nocturno, en el cual siempre esperaba volver a ver a Karai, el avía desarrollado un carillo por la chica a pesar de saber que era la hija de su padre, no así prefirió guardar sus sentimientos en secretos, esa noche fue muy especial para él,"**_

_**-Mira lo que trajo la marea- se escucho la voz de la cruel Kunoichi,**_

_**-vaya, creí que ya estaría lo mas lejos de aquí, -Leonardo volteo pero no logro verla,**_

_**-no me culpes, tengo asuntos que concluir, pero tranquilo no voy a matar a tu padre,- ella salió de las sombras,**_

_**-querrás decir nuestro padre- ella saco su katana y lo amenazo,**_

_**-eso solo lo decido yo- la tortuga dio un paso atrás,**_

_**-vine a advertirte, o advertirles, hay nuevos visitantes en la ciudad, me sorprende que no te hayas dado ya cuenta, guapo- ella se acerco a la orilla para salir saltando de ahí, pero el líder la tomo del brazo, ella volteo y se miraron a los ojos,**_

_**-eso lo resolveremos después,-ella le dio un manotazo, y dio un paso atrás**_

_**-dime qué quieres seguir jugando este infantil juego- él se acerco a ella,**_

_**-y tu dime que no sientes nada por mi y te dejare tranquila- ella lo miro con incertidumbre,**_

_**-cartas en la mesa, eso es patético, - ella quería salir de ahí el estaba rompiendo las reglas del juego el de su juego, era cierto ella lo avía atraído para capturar a toda su familia, pero eso cambio al ver el increíble honor que tenia y poco a poco se fue enamorando de él,**_

_**-de acuerdo si quieres que te responda tienes que venir con migo- el asintió y ella salto del techo, la siguió, por una hora los dos corrieron por toda la ciudad, y llegaron a un cementerio, a él siempre le dieron miedo los fantasmas aunque a comparación de su pequeño hermano Miguel el lograba ocultarlo, pero esos lugares siempre le daban escalofríos, pero ese noche él quería respuestas, la siguió hasta un tumba en particular, el lugar era escalofriante así que él no volteo a ningún lado dejando a un lado su sigilo,**_

_**-hay veces en las que imagino la tumba de mi madre, y el poder visitarla todo el tiempo, esperando que su espíritu pueda escucharme- ella se acerco a la tumba,**_

_**-Sakí siempre me dijo que el mundo era cruel, y que los lazos que formas con los demás siempre se rompen, siempre estuve sola en ese mundo de obscuridad, en ese mundo done solo obedecía órdenes, esa vez que tu pequeño hermano escapo de su guarida, me pude identificar con lo que dijo, pero aunque solo lo dijo por estar enojado contigo yo se que esa era su realidad, como la mía el creía que su destino era manipulado cruelmente,- Leo prestaba atención a las palabras de su amiga, y le sorprendió que Miguel hubiera dicho eso,**_

_**-un cruel destino el cual no puedes cambiar, pero cundo nos conocimos me di cuenta que esa cadena de la opresión que me ataba a Sakí se rompía poco a poco, pero en mi corazón el no deja nunca de ser mi padre, yo creo en lo que tu maestro me cuenta, el mismo Sakí me lo confeso todo, pero sin importa que sea cierto lo único que deseo mas en el mundo es estar contigo,- la tortuga se sorprendió, ella se retiro su máscara de metal, y volteo a verlo**_

_**- si Hamato Leonardo, aprendí a amarte,- ella se acerco cada vez más a el asta quedar cerca de su cara, ella sonrió y lo beso en los labios, el quiso apartarse, pero después se dejo llevar, ambos se abrasaron, Leonardo quedo viendo a la tumba que karai le mostraba, esta tenía una hermosa estatua de un Ángel con una espada al aire, y tenía grabado un epitafio que decía;**_

_**A la memoria de**_

_**J.K. Westh.**_

_**Gran madre, amiga y esposa,**_

_**No nos dejas sino que te adelantas y nos residirás en el día que nosotros te sigamos,**_

_**Te agradecemos tu existencia.**_

"_**Ese noche fue la mejor para Leonado, karai acepto andar con el pero aunque quisieron mantenerlo en secreto sus hermanos lo descubrieron y el primero fue Miguel Ángel, que guardo bien el secreto hasta que Rafael se lo saco a punta de puros golpes, la pobre tortuguita le confesó a Leo su traición entre sollozos, pero al fin a cabo todos terminaron aceptando su relación gracia a que ella acepto reunirse con Splinter, que bajo sus reglas y vigilancias le permitió seguir juntos, ellos eran una familia, que después obtuvo nuevos integrantes"**_

_**-esta es la quinta noche que esperamos sin resultado, no lo crees amadísimo líder,- replico Rafael por su comunicador, se encontraba buscando pistas de lo que Karai avía visto,**_

_**-no empieces Rafael, estamos solo revisando- Leonardo se encontraba, a la espera de cualquier cosa,**_

_**-lo sé pero por que el flojo de Miguel se puede quedar en la casa y no está aquí vigilando- se seguía quejando el gruñón.**_

_**- el maestro no le permitió venir, al parecer quiere saber qué es lo que le está pasando, despues que casi te rompe la mano por que lo hisiste enojar- Dónatelo fue el que le respondió,**_

_**-no tengo la culpa que desde la semana pasada el este demasiado sensible en estos días, de seguro se la ha estado desvelando jugando sus videojuegos portátiles- Leonardo cansado de los reclamos, salió de su escondite a un callejón,**_

_**-no creo que sea eso Rafa, Abril me confesó que una pesadilla lo tiene en vela las últimas noches- Leonardo por fin le confesó a sus hermanos, pero en eso logro ver una sombra en los basureros,**_

_**-chicos- leo dio la señal para que ellos se reúnan con él, pero nada salió en seguida,**_

_**- tanto carillo con tu noviecita te frio el cerebro amadísimo Líder,- Rafael se mofaba de él, pero en eso la misma sombra los derribo a los pies del genio,**_

_**-¿que decías Rafa?- él se sobo su cabeza,**_

_**-nada, nada- se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia,**_

_**-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- los tres se pusieron caparazón contra caparazón esperando otro movimiento,**_

_**La sombra comenzó a acercarse lentamente, acrecentado su circunferencia, hasta que formo a un gran león negro, con ojos tan rojos que parecían carbones, este rugió tan fuerte que paralizo a las tortugas, en eso la más joven de las tortugas volvió a tener la misma pesadilla,**_

_**-¡Miguel¡!Hijo¡- Splinter trataba de despertarlo, el abrió sus ojos y logro distinguir a su sensei, se avía quedando dormido en el sillón, viendo cualquier cosa para no pesar en su problema,**_

_**-tranquilo hijo, solo fue un sueño- el toco la frente de su hijo, la tele comenzó a presentar un programa universitario de chicas en una piscina, el maestro tomo el control y apago la tele,**_

_**-¿maestro y mis hermanos?- Le pregunto con voz quebrada,**_

_**- ellos salieron con Karai a patrullar la ciudad- el noto a su hijo algo agitado,**_

_**-¿quieres hablar de tu sueño?- el sensei delato a Abril,**_

_**-ya le dijo-el se levanto del sillón,**_

_**-no, lo intuí después de que le gritaste a Rafa que te dejara en paz y lo sacaste a patadas e tu cuarto casi rompiéndole el brazo- Miguel no le creía ella le avía delatado,**_

_**-además acabas de tenerla- el dejo de fingir que no le asustaba,**_

_**-es una de esas que asusta solo con imaginar que llegaría a ocurrir- el sensei abraso a su hijo,**_

_**-los sueños solo eso son hijo, -el se soltó del abraso,**_

_**-pero eso casi se come a mis hermanos,-**_

_**-¿eso?- le pregunto intranquilo,**_

_**- si un enorme monstro, que apareció de la obscuridad-**_

_**-mmmmmmmm- Splinter creyó que alguna película de miedo le huvira ocasionado tal temor,**_

_**-tal vez lo mejor será que dejes de ver esos programas de miedo hijo- Splinter tomo las películas de encima e la tele,**_

_**Leonardo, y Rafael estaban acorralados, Dónatelo quedo semiinconsciente del otro lado del callejón,**_

_**-bueno, hermano creo que hasta aquí llegamos- le dijo Rafael, resoplando de cansancio,**_

_**-tranquilo Rafael,- observo a su alrededor el líder, controlaba su respiracion para no entrar en pánico,**_

_**-a las tres nos separamos, y corremos asía la escalera de incendios- le dijo a Rafael, el solo asintió, el enorme animal, dio un rugido y las dos tortugas corrieron así la escalera, pero el animal logro aferrar a Leonardo con su pata, golpeándolo contra la pared,**_

_**-¡Leonardo!-grito el ninja de rojo, ese grito hiso que Dónatelo recuperara el conocimiento, volteo y vio a su hermano atrapado por ese ser, tomo su vara y se fue contra el asiendo que liberara al ninja de azul,**_

_**-Dónatelo, es muy fuerte- le decía Rafael, pero en eso una figura blanca apareció en la escena, y con un símbolo dio una luz que salió de su mano, hiso que el ser se desvaneciera, eso dejo perplejo a las tortugas, una mujer vestida completamente de blanco, se paro en frente de Leonardo y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el noto unos resgosos muy finos, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran café obscuro, ella le sonrió,**_

_**-no sabía que avía seres dimensionales viviendo en el mundo humano,-**_

_**-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Leonardo, rechazando su mano y parando se él solo,**_

_**-mi nombre es Artemisa, y soy la que los ha salvado de esa pesadilla- ella no dejaba de sonreír,**_

_**-¡Abuela!- una chica de pelo blanco apareció y detrás de ella una de pelo negro, las tortugas se sorprendieron, al ver como ellas los trataban como personas normales,**_

_**-¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos, Abuela?- la chica de blanco se acerco a la mujer,**_

_**-no lo sé,- le dijo la mujer con un tono de felicidad, ella los volteo a ver para esperar respuesta de ellos,**_

_**-mi nombre es Leonardo, y ellos son mis hermanos Rafael y Dónatelo, somos, bueno en si somos mutantes- el bajo la mirada,**_

_**-tranquilo, nosotras no juzgamos a nadie, es un justo conocerlos ellas son mis nietas, Ágata y Soraya, y venimos de una dimensión oculta llamada Nevodely, ahí se concentra toda la carga de energía mística, venimos por que encontramos un desequilibrio dimensional en esta zona, y creo que su mascota tiene algo que ver- ella sonrió,**_

_**-esa cosa no era nuestra- le contesto Rafael,**_

_**-bien pero no te enfades, gruñón- le dijo Ágata, soltando una risa,**_

_**-tenemos que encontrar el origen de este desequilibrio,- ella miro al cielo y con un simple salto llego al tejado del enorme edificio,**_

_**-disculpenla, siempre actúa como si los demás leyeran su mente- el dijo Soraya a Leonardo,**_

"_**Los tres hermanos se sorprendieron al saber que la causa de ese desequilibrio tenía que ver con las pesadillas de su travieso hermanito, las cosas se complicaron cuando uno de esos seres rapto al pequeño y se lo llevo a el submundo. Splinter estaba histérico, pero Artemisa logro convencerlo que podría traerlo de vuelta, el confió en ella pero mando a sus dos hijos mayores a acompañarla, para Hamato Yochi, la magia era complicada y traía problemas siempre,"**_

_**Miguel despertaba tirado en el suelo con un dolor punzante en su brazo, al recuperar la conciencia por completo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en NY, era a su parecer un enorme bosque,**_

_**-ese ser negro estaba tumbado en el suelo observándolo, parecía que su boca avía sido herida, a cada movimiento que la tortuga daba, esa cosa emitía un gruñido, la tortuga moría de miedo, quería gritar pero le faltaba aire,**_

_**-Leo, ven por mí- pudo decir con una voz muy tenue, el tomo sus rodillas y escondió su cara, esperaba que pudiera despertar de la pesadilla, pero no podía,**_

_**-tu,-escucho una voz, que al voltear a ver parecía que esa cosa, le estaba ablando,**_

_**-tu, tu puedes oírme- dijo la criatura, él le entendía y aunque pareciese no mover la boca, él le estaba ablando,**_

_**-¿Qué…que quiere de mi?- dijo el pobre con mucha timidez,**_

_**-líber...- dijo el ser pero eso no lo entendió. La boca de la criatura estaba muy dañada, al ver esto, sintió compasión por él, pero volvió a sentir su brazo adolorido, noto que en el tenia algo de sangre, y esto le hiso sentir nuevamente miedo, la criatura se levanto y tomo un poco de agua del charco a su lado, esta hiso que la herida de su boca se repusiera, la tortuga aprovecho para escabullirse entre los enormes arboles**_

_**-¿Dónde estás?- escucho decir a la criatura pero él no se detuvo, su miedo se apoderaba de él, corrió lo mas que pudo, pero al no reconocer nada alrededor, se detuvo estaba perdido, tubo la necesidad de echarse a llorar, se oculto en una raíz de árbol que estaba sobresalida y comenzó a llorar en silencio, en eso comenzó a llover y la tortuga ni siquiera se movió, estaba completamente inerte. Miguel se avía quedado dormido en ese lugar, al despertar la falta de tiempo lo hiso dudar de cuanto avía dormido, pero por lo menos había dejado de llover, el salió de su escondite, le preocupo el hecho de no tener nada de comer, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia hambre, aúna si mejor comenzó a buscar la salida de ese lugar no quería se encontrado por esa cosa,**_

_**-espero que mi familia me encuentre en done quiera que esté por más que camino no veo ninguna calle o edificio,- la pobre tortuga se sorprendió al escuchar un fuerte chillido, pensó por un minuto que lo había encontrado, pero al voltear pudo ver como un cachorro de lobo era perseguido por otro ser que parecía un oso gigante, quiso correr también pero se dio cuenta que el pequeño no podría seguir mas , tomo su kusarigama que por suerte todavía tenía y se dispuso a pelear, corrió al oso y lo golpeo con la cadena, este retrocedió por el dolor la tortuga planeaba amárralo con la cadena, pero cuando el oso lo observo completo, se abalanzo sobre la tortuga y lo estampo con su garra contra un árbol, pero en un minuto una luz blanca apareció en el cuerpo de Miguel, esto hiso que ese oso sangrara de su pata, Miguel se confundió mas, el oso salió corriendo, el pequeño lobo estaba rendido, Miguel se acerco a él, al principio tuvo miedo que al tocarlo le pasara lo mismo que al oso pero este le hablo,**_

_**-no te preocupes solo los espíritus obscuros tienen esa reacción,- él se levanto,**_

_**-puedo entenderte- le dijo Miguel,**_

_**-si claro, eres un médium, aunque es raro que hayas entrado con tu cuerpo físico- le dijo el lobito,**_

_**-mi nombre es Dantelanth soy un espíritu blanco- la tortuga noto algo extraño,**_

_**-pero si tu pelaje en completamente negro- le dijo la tortuga,**_

_**-eso no tiene nada que ver no jusges un libro por su portada, aquí todo cuenta por lo que tienes dentro,- Miguel puso su cara de menso,**_

_**-tus intestinos- el lobo se cayó de la impresión,**_

_**-¡no tonto ¡el espíritu, - Miguel le dio una sonrisa,**_

_**-ha ya entendí- el lobito resignado, cambio el tema,**_

_**-y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-**_

_**-yo, soy Miguel Ángel, pero siempre me dicen Mickey,- el puso su sonrisa a un mas grande,**_

_**-pareces confundido, porque viniste al mundo de los espíritus- Miguel cambio su expresión,**_

_**-el mundo de los espíritus, ¿estoy muerto verdad?-**_

_**-no, aun no, eso parece pero ¿entonces que te ocurrió?- Miguel puso expresión pensativa,**_

_**-estaba jugando con una amiga que conocimos recientemente ella se llama Soraya, en fin ella tiene una pación como la mía a los videojuegos, pero después escuchamos algo proveniente de las alcantarillas, fuimos a ver pero al principio no avía nada después un monstro que se parece a uno que vi en mis pesadillas se fue contra de mi, mi amiga no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, así que él me agarro y comenzó a alejarse y creo que me desmalle por qué no supe que paso después, hasta que desperté aquí, - él se detuvo , el lobito se veía preocupado,**_

_**-esto parece grave, mejor vamos con mi mama,-**_

_**-espera tu mama, ¿ella no?-**_

_**-no tranquilo ella es buena, no te ara daño- la tortuga asintió y comenzó a seguir al lobito,**_

"_**hicimos lo posible por traer a Miguel de ese lugar, de no ser por su corazón puro no nos aviamos dado cuenta que esa criatura era un ser humano realmente, las cosas se complicaron Mickey no sabía cómo ayudarlo del todo, el ser se volvió loco y volvió a atacarnos, en si no esperábamos que Mickey muriera por salvarnos, Leonardo se encontraba devastado, el no sabía cómo se lo explicaría a su padre, en si la guardiana del inframundo le dio a Miguel parte de su aliento, el volvió a la vida, pero se volvía parte del inframundo y el inframundo por de él, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a estudiar con mi abuela, nos regresamos a Nevodely claramente Miguel fue con nosotros, visitaba a su familia los veranos y Navidades, el y yo nos volvimos mas unidos aunque fuera el mejor amigo de Soraya, nos volvimos novios, hasta cumplir los dieciocho que fue cundo se animo a pedirme que fuera su esposa, pero la tonta de yo tenía que complicarlo todo"**_

_**-dices que él fue el acecino de mi padre- Ágata hablaba con uno de sus subordinados,**_

_**-bueno señorita Morgs, se me tiene prohibido dar información de ese caso- ella resoplaba por la rabia,**_

_**-decirme la verdad, este ser fue el que mato a mis padres- el sujeto la miro con intriga y no tubo remedio que asentir- ella salió de la habitación asía la habitación de su abuela,**_

_**-Artemisa, tu nos avías dicho que nunca se supo quien los mato- le dijo frente a un grupo de alumnado,**_

_**-Ágata, este no es el lugar ni el momento- ella se paro enfrente de ella,**_

_**-nos mentiste, nos has quitado el privilegio de vengarnos,- Artemisa golpeo el escritorio,**_

_**-hija, ese ser no es cualquiera que tu, Miguel y Soraya hayan enfrentado antes, no tienes ideas con las fuerzas con las que te estarías enfrentado-**_

_**-iré a buscarlo, mejor busca a alguien mas para que sea tu predesesor, yo no planeo eredar poder que no sirve para salvar a los que amo- esas palabras hisieron vuelco en su corazón, Ágata salió sin decir mas de la habitación,**_

"_**debí prestar más atención a mis acciones, lastime a mi hermana he hise que Miguel se regresara a NY, renunciado a ser guardián,"**_

_**-así que decides abandonarme- Ágata se encontraba revisando unos documentos,**_

_**-si así decides tomarlo, entonces si- Miguel lucia muy tranquilo,**_

_**-tu sabes que yo no te he pedido esto- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos,**_

_**-tu no, pero tu acciones me dicen otra cosa, estás perdiendo mucho, por obtener tan poco, en verdad esperas que la venganza asía tus padres te traerá la felicidad que esperas- ella estrello su mano contra el escritorio,**_

_**-no se trata de ser feliz, el les quito la vida de una forma vil, tu que puedes sabes no tienes padres bilógicos- esto hiso que a la tortuga se le helara el corazón,**_

_**-así que es lo que piensas, tranquila yo ya no te voy a molestar, nunca más, te dejo en libertad Ágata Morgs, maldigo el día que nos conocimos, Miguel e dejo un pequeño dije en la mesa y salió sin ni siquiera voltear,**_

"_**grave error de mi parte, encontré fácilmente a Shadow, deseaba tanto acecinarlo que no note que era una trampa, mi abuela intento rescatarme pero el solo la mato, ya perdí las fuerzas cuando desperté estaba en una celda y Shadow logro volverme su esclava,"**_

_**-ves eso niña- Ágata observaba como Miguel y Soraya se abrasaban en lo alto de un edificio, ella en si sabía que no era verdad, pero ella siempre sintió celos de la amistad de su hermana y su prometido, y ahora que el avía decidido abandonarla ese dolor se volvía mas fuerte, viendo tan melosos a esos dos,**_

_**-no lo vas a lograr-ella repetía una y otra vez,**_

_**-no te das cuenta, niña ya lo hise, solo es cuestión de tiempo- el acerco un papel amarillo con un símbolo rojo en él, la chica sintió un dolor impresionante en su hombro, en si el tomo su cabello y la obligo a seguir viendo lo que ahora parecía que sus dos compañeros ahora se encontraban besándose, ella nunca supo si fue verdad o mentira, solo supo que con eso tubo para volverse esclava de ese ser que mato a sus padre, a su abuela,**_

_**-bien está funcionando, ahora que el consejo te desterró del clan y tu noviecito es el nuevo predecesor del poder de Artemisa, tendrás que matarlo antes que este renazca en la tortuga- esas palabras no fueron escuchadas por el Ágata real, sino por una Ágata llena de dolor, rabia y furia, ella solo asintió.**_

"_**el consejo eligió al sucesor más adecuado para el poder de mi abuela, el tenia un espíritu puro, para seguir protegiendo a Nevodely como lo hiso ella, pero después Shadow me ordeno que atacara tan sagrado lugar, pero miguel no se encontraba ahí, el seguía en NY, aunque estaba agradecido con el consejo el dijo que conseguiría alguien mejor para llevar la batuta de Artemisa, el no sabía nada de lo que ocurría en la dimensión mística, así que lo embosque"**_

_**-enserio iras a verla- le dijo Leonardo,**_

_**-es lo menos que puedo hacer, Artemisa ha muerto, ella debe estar devastada,- Miguel tomo sus nunchakus y salió de la guarida,**_

_**-hola- el chico llego al lugar donde se supone se iban a ver,**_

_**-¡Mickey!- ella salió de atrás y no perdiendo más tiempo, le dedico un beso profundo, pero la tortuga sintió un dolor punzante en su cerca de su cintura, al apartarse de ella noto una daga en su mano, el callo inconsciente de inmediato,**_

"_**si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos, tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta que Soraya todavía tenía fe en mi, y esa fe se acabo cuando me encontró a punto de matar al ser que amaba tanto, huvira echo todo lo posible porque ella me escuchase y me ayudara, pero creo que todas esas cadenas que ataban mi corazón fueron creadas por mí misma, no avía forma de escapar, uno mismo llega a ser su propio enemigo, en si ella logro salvarlo anteponiendo su vida y a pesar de el conjuro que lance para evitar que tuvieran alguna ventaja, ni cundo intente matar a Abril y a Karai ella cedió, en fin solo para quedar echa piedra también,"**_

_La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, si su conjuro avía terminado eso quería decir que tanto como todo Nevoderly y su hermana avían sido vueltos a la vida, sin ese maldito reloj ahora el juego volvía a estar parejo, no se vengaría de Shadow, no sola ella volvió a esfumarse entre el vapor, para llegar a la ciudad de Ny._


	8. Chapter 8

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

Les agradesco sus comentarios, me asen sentir escuchada,

En cierta forma me puse a jugar Residet evil código Verónica y bueno no he podido terminar el siguiente capítulo, así que si me tardo no es porque no lo planeé subir, solo que este juego me tiene picada, porque no puedo vencer a la bicho raro de Alexia, pero espero que les guste este capítulo.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Capitulo ocho, "el silencio se escucha, cuando no hay más que escuchar"**

En la casa de los Hamato, permanecía el silencio, los chicos fueron atendidos por sus heridas y llevados a sus habitaciones a descansar, los cuatro Hamato se miraron a los ojos y se retiraron a la cocina,

-yo creo que es hora de volver a casa- les dijo Leonardo,

-pienso lo mismo- reafirmo Dónatelo,

-y yo- se unió Rafael, los tres se quedaron viendo al más joven, el sintió sus miradas ya que se encontraba distraído, el asintió con la cabeza y fue al fregadero a dejar su tasa, se encontraba muy cansado y el café no surtió efecto, así ya años que no usaba tanta de su energía,

-bien, ¿Cómo se los décimos?-les pregunto el de naranja,

-solo lo aremos, debemos volver con Splinter- dijo Leonardo, el más joven bajo la mirada, estaba apoyado en el fregadero,

-esto será difícil para ellos- les dijo rafa,

-lo sé pero no hay alternativa- Dónatelo noto a su pequeño hermano con la mirada perdida, y se acerco a él,

-se los diremos en la mañana- Miguel no pudo más y se desvaneció, Dónatelo logro atraparlo antes de que callera al suelo,

-¡Mickey!-grito Rafa, Dónatelo lo recostó en el piso,

-tranquilo rafa está muy agotado, hay que llevarlo a su cuarto- Rafa lo cargo hasta su cuarto, en si él no dejaba de preocuparse, ya que Doni le avía colocado suero intravenosa, estaba débil, la ruda tortuga se quedo a su lado toda la noche, sin importar lo que Dónatelo y Leonardo le decían, en si para él desde que su hermanito se avía ido a estudiar con esa mujer muy lejos de ellos, el no dejaba de preocuparse, el cambio radicalmente, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa y era igual de travieso pero tenía más seriedad en su carácter, algo que les sorprendió a todos incluso a Splinter, era más metodista, avía aprendido a usar la Katana y con solo una era igual de bueno que leo, incluso el dijo que hubiese querido haberle enseñado, fue cuando entendió que se tenía la fuerza de Leonardo, la inteligencia de Dónatelo y su coraje, el era una combinación de los tres y con esa hermosa forma de ser asía un guerrero impresionante en si él estaba triste por no haber formando por te de ese cambio pero siempre ha estado orgulloso , en si toda la vida de el estaba ya hecha, incluso cuando les llego la noticia de que se iba a casar con esa mujer traidora, que en ese entonces era una de las mejores amigas que tenían, él le enviaba una carta contándole todas las misiones que tenían, el se escuchaba muy contento solo que los últimos días en ese lugar en no le envió nada y después la noticia de que siempre no se casaba, en si Rafael sintió alegría interna, no deseaba perder a su hermanito con esa víbora, nunca se llevaron bien, el estaba triste pero él decía que lo superaría como lo de Cris o Cabeza De Piel, en si el siempre lo superaba pero después su maestra tuvo que morir para él fue un golpe fuerte, pero no podía volver a ese lugar ,Nevoderly, en si todo ocurrió tan rápido que el no tuvo tiempo de decir basta, esos cinco años para él fueron la compensación de los tres años que él no estuvo en casa, el estuvo al pendiente de que el pequeño Mickey no se muriera de la tristeza, la ruda tortuga recostó su cabeza en la cama, el sabia que por más que intentara entender todo lo ocurrido, no lo iba a lograr, como decía en uno de sus libras su hermano "el tiempo calma la aguas tempestuosas"

-gracias hermanito, muchas gracias- le dijo con tono de carillo, después se quedo dormido.

En NY.

Karai abría los ojos, sentía el cuerpo adormilado en si la joven no imagino la jugada de ese Taker,

-imbécil- dijo al unisonó, al levantarse noto que estaba en una celda, con un estilo de calabozo del siglo quince, al incorporarse mejor noto a sus dos compañeros todavía inconscientes, intento acercarse a Abril, pero su cuerpo le dolía, llego a recordar los castigos de destructor, en esos tiempos que actuaba mas sola y no tenia que preocuparse de nadie más, y una de esas descargas no hubieran sido más que un montón de cosquillas, pero las cosas cambian, se recostó en el suelo boca abajo pego su frente al suelo, una gota de sudor resbalo por su nariz, ella respiro profundo y lentamente, tenía que olvidar el dolor, después volvió a intentar levantarse, lo logro y se acerco a Abril lo más rápido que pudo, movió a la chica para que se despertara,

-Abril-le dijo bajo, ella no sabía si avía guardias cuidando la celda,

-Abril-le volvió a hablar, ella reacciono aunque tardo en abrir sus ojos,

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto confundida,

-el maldito de Taker, juga sucia- ella le quedo mirando,

-no sé quién es,- se paso la mano por la cabeza,

-bueno, eso no importa despierta a tu noviecito tenemos que salir de aquí- ella se acerco al peli azul, mientras ella revisaba quien cuidaba las celda, pero le sorprendió ver quienes cuidaban la celda, un par de esas criaturas,

-no es buena idea molestarlas,- bueno entendió que esa no era la salida, y posiblemente una trampa, la cerradura era vieja y débil,

-Maldición- se dijo, tenía que encontrar una forma de Salir de ahí, sin ser descubiertos por las criaturas, recordó una de las bombas experimentales de sus subordinados, una del tamaño de una canica, pero las paredes eran muy gruesas y por lo húmedo del lugar estaban muy en el fondo, cuando su compañera levanto al mastodonte que tenía como novio, noto una rendija que daba posiblemente a as alcantarillas, ella saco de un compartimiento cerca de su bota una pequeña canica, envió a la pareja lo más alejado que pudo, en sí no pudo ser tan discreta como ella hubiera querido pero era necesario,

Las criaturas al escuchar la explosión atravesaron la enorme pared para notar que no había nadie, y notaron la rendija abierta violentamente, ellos los siguieron, Karai tuvo razón el ducto los llevo a las alcantarillas, escucho bajar a esos monstros y ayudando a Abril con Caesy corrieron lo mejor que pudieron, tenían que encontrar un escondite de esos seres, a como dé lugar,

La mañana en Japón se hiso notar, los chicos se levantaron tan temprano, y Leo le toco intentar hacer el desayuno,

-¿esto qué es? – pregunto Riana,

-es avena, como la prepara Miguel- dijo el maestro sonriendo o intentándolo,

-¿y el maestro Miguel?-le pregunto Miriam,

-bueno, el sigue dormido,- Dónatelo entro en la cocina,

-hey Doni, ¿quieres avena?- Leo le mostro la cazuela, al sentir el olor a azúcar quemada, el puso una cara de fuchi,

-yo, paso, pero tal vez Rafa quiera, es el único que come como troglodita- se fue y se sirvió algo de café,

-bien- dijo fastidiado el maestro de azul,

-ablando de Rafa, no se ha levantado- el dejo la olla en la estufa y a cuatro chicos tratando de comer el desayuno pero no con gran éxito, la tortuga al entra al cuarto de su hermano lo noto vacio, entonces se acordó como se puso cundo Miguel Ángel se avía desmañado en la noche, se fue a su cuarto y allí lo encontró, estaba bien dormido al igual que el de naranja, creyó que sería bueno dejarlos dormir, en cuanto ambos despertara hablarían con los chicos era hora de ir a casa,

-esto no es un desayuno-dijo angustiada Riana,

-y que te vas a morir de abre- le comento Dexter,

-no, voy a preparar algo yo,-la chica se puso de pie y tomo un sartén, avía visto muchas veces hacerlo a miguel, ella podía, todos se impresionaron al verla hacerlo tan bien en poco tiempo se sintió un olor agradable en el ambiente, incluso a Doni se le abrió el apetito, Rafa sintió el olor a huevos, similar a los que Miguel preparaba, y no pudo evitar ir a la cocina, aunque no quería dejar solo a su hermano, se cruzo de piernas y decidió esperar,

-voluntad de hierro- se dijo, los chicos desayunaron, y entre risas y juegos los cuatro lavaron los platos y limpiaron la cocina del desastre que dejo su maestro, Dónatelo entro a revisar a su hermano que al parecer recuperaba sus fuerzas,

-y ¿bien?-le pregunto Rafael,

-está durmiendo,- le respondió,

-eso es alentador- le contesto,

-ya te lo avía dicho anoche, sabes que no es la primera vez que le pasa,- le dijo

-claro cada vez que se lastima grave o se cansa en exceso, termina en ese estado, aunque los últimos cinco años no fue necesario,- Rafa sonaba como tratando de no recordar,

-sigues molesto, por la decisión que tomo al irse a aprender con Ágata- Dónatelo adivino el sentimiento de su hermano,

-tu ¿Qué sabes?, cerebrito, fue su decisión- el volteo a la ventana,

-a mi también me molesto- le confesó el genio,

-espera ¿Qué?-

-que me molesto que nos dejara, pero era su vida, no me intereso al principio pero después sentí su ausencia y solo lo odie, creí que un día todo volvería a la normalidad, pero me equivoque, todo cambio, desde lo de Karai, Abril y después Miguel, ellos cambiaron, y nosotros solo nos volvimos solo parte de su pasado,- el sonrió nervioso,

-Ho, vamos Don, - solo eso pudo decir Rafael,

-es verdad, cuando Miguel regreso con Ágata y nos dijo que se iban a casar me alegre, pero solo el pensar que ahora si se iría para siempre, me puso muy triste, el hiso su vida, al igual que Leo y Karai, pero yo solo quería que fueran felices, pero algo en mi me decía que los dos eran egoístas, ¿Por qué no solo nos tomaban en cuenta? Pero eran sus vidas, - termino de decir el más listo,

-Doni,- solo se escucho decir a Miguel que seguía recostado en la cama, tenía lágrimas en esos ojos azules tan bellos,

-perdóname- se escucho en un tono triste y apagado, Dónatelo y Rafa se sobresaltaron, avía escuchado toda su conversación.


	9. Chapter 9

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

Gracias por leer esta historia,

Le agradezco sus comentarios,

Y buenos o malos no teman en opinar,

Yo no me dejo derrotar tan fácilmente,

Disfruten el capitulo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo nueve "la rivalidad fraterna"**

-perdóname, Doni- Miguel tomo la mano de su hermano, el genio noto que el temblaba, se sintió un asno, no tenia que haber dicho eso,

-ustedes han sido mi soporte en estos años, no me abandonaron nunca, siempre los meto en problemas en tantos que no me puedo acordar, pero ustedes siempre han estado ahí para mí- el genio tomo con más fuerza la mano de su hermano, no quería que siguiera, era doloroso para los dos, Miguel e levanto y abrazo a su hermano,

-perdóname Doni, en verdad lo siento-

-Miguel, no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, no hiciste nada malo, solo que no puedo evitar sentir miedo al creer que te iras de nuestro lado, y que posiblemente no te volveríamos a ver- el de morado limpio las lagrimas de su hermanito,

-si cabeza hueca, no nos culpes por creer que esa mocosa de pelo negro te atraparía en sus garras y no te dejara volver jamás-

-lo dijeses como si fuera un monstro- le dijo Miguel,-

-bueno, intento matarte, matar a medio mundo y luego de matar a nuestros alumnos, dime Miguel ¿por qué no estas enojado con ella?- le pregunto Dónatelo,

-bueno, si me duele que ella hubiera hecho todo eso, nos traiciono a todos, pero cuando la tuve de nuevo cerca, sentí que ella me necesitaba- él se quedo serio,

-¿necesitar?- para Rafa era entendible, no avía nada que detuviera a su hermano cuando alguien ocupaba ayuda, era el primero en ir a socorrerlo,

-ella estaba siendo controlada, por un conjuro, no asía eso por voluntad propia- le dijo Miguel,

-eso es muy de ti, cabezota- Rafa le da un coscorrón despacio a su hermano, el cual sonríe,

-¿crees que ella ya no va a tratar de lastimarnos?- le pregunto Dónatelo,

-no, pero ella está en una lucha en la cual debe perdonarse a sí misma por todo,- Miguel comenzó a sentirse cansado, Dónatelo lo volvió a acostar, y se llevo a Rafael a la cocina,

-¿tu le crees? Le pregunto Rafa en el filo de la puerta,

-bueno Rafa, las cosas no están como para bacilar ahora- los dos salieron del cuarto.

En NY

Ágata corría por los techos uno a uno, buscaba algo perdido, encontró un edificio el cual se le hiso familiar, en aquel momento avía estado en construcción, pero no encontró nada,

-demonios- dijo irritada, quería encontrar a alguien, al salir de ahí sintió un ataque sorpresa, pero logro evitarlo,

-¿Cuánto tiempo deseabas tenerme como estatua?- le pregunto una mujer parecida a ella, pero con pelo blanco,

-Soraya tienes que escucharme,- le dijo la peli negra evitando otro de sus ataques,

-escucharte, después de todo lo que has hecho, ¿Cómo te atreves?- esas palabras hicieron sentir peor a la chica, era obvio que ella no iba a escucharla, seguía esquivando sus ataques, uno casi la lástima,

-bien si no vas a escucharme a mí, de seguro escucharas a Miguel Ángel- ella corrió a su objetivo, esquivado su último ataque, y desvaneciendo a ambas en una bruma, cayeron estrepitosamente en la casa de los Hamato, se escucho un gran estruendo en la casa poniendo a todos en alerta,

-¿Cómo es que supiste de este lugar?- le pregunto Soraya, poniendo en guardia otra vez,

-¿Ágata, Soraya?-Leonardo fue el primero en llegar,

-Leonardo nos ha descubierto, Huyan- el líder Hamato se quedo estático, no sabía que hacer, después llegaron Rafael y Dónatelo,

-Soraya tienes que hablar con Mickey el te dirá la verdad- la morena contuvo los brazos de su hermana para evitar más ataques,

-no voy a creer ninguna de tus mentirotas Ágata Morgs,- le dijo en un todo amargo,

-Soraya, basta- la voz de Miguel sonó detrás de ella,

-Miguel deberías estar descansado- lo regaño Rafael,

-Miguel- Soraya se sorprendió al verlo, corrió y lo abrazo,

-te lo dije- la morena cayó al suelo cansada,

-ella casi te mata- le recodo Soraya,

-créeme tu ahora, tu hermana fue controlada por Shadow, ella es inocente- le dijo tranquilamente, Miguel mientras se soltaba de su abraso,

-no Mickey, ella – las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos,

-ella es una traidora- la vio con mucho enojo,

-lo sé pero es la verdad, logre romper el seño que la aprisionaba – Miguel se notaba muy cansado todavía,

-si tanto crees que miento, entonces no crees que ya te hubiera destruido, soy más fuerte que todos ustedes,- Ágata la miro con la misma intensidad,

-maldita, debiste hacerle algo a Mickey para que creyera eso- dijo en voz baja,

-baya, estas dos sobrepasan las peleas de Leonardo y Rafa,- le dijo Dónatelo,

-es cierto, pero que esperabas después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, -Miguel se acerco a Ágata y con una sonrisa la ayudo a levantarse, pero Soraya lo galo,

-todavía no te creo, ya veremos si es verdad- ella se llevo Miguel al estudio donde el escribía,

-Ágata, dale tiempo- ella miro a Leonardo,

-lamentablemente es lo que menos tenemos, Shadow de seguro esta ahora reuniendo su ejército,- dijo la chica,

-¿ejercito?- le pregunto Dónatelo,

-no tienen idea de sus verdaderos planes, digamos que tiene que ver con aquello que les dio a ustedes su forma antro mórfica- ella se acerco a las tres tortugas, y después noto a los cuatro chicos que se hicieron para atrás al verla,

-no los culpo por tenerme miedo- les dijo,

-pero les aseguro que yo no voy a hacerles mas daño, se los prometo,- ella se arrodillo y extendió su mano, pero los cuatro se hicieron más atrás, solo la pequeña Miriam dio un paso adelante,

-la promete, con el corazón- la morena sonrió,

-si pequeña con el corazón,- la pequeña no le dio la mano, si no que la abraso con fuerza,

- Ágata, tenemos cosas de que hablar- Leonardo la llevo a el estudio de Miguel,

En NY.

Las alcantarillas se encontraban en silencio, las criaturas perdieron de vista a sus víctimas, desaparecieron de la nada, Karai salió de su escondite,

-baya creí que nunca los perderíamos- les dijo a sus compañeros,

-eso sí fue suerte- les dijo Casey, se lleva la mano a la cabeza,

-Karai, que hay de las tortugas, ¿Dónde crees que estén?- ella la observo seria, Abril lucia igual de preocupada que ella,

-eso lo averiguaremos, en cuanto estemos seguros, tenemos que ir con Splinter,

¿Sabes cómo se estará poniendo?- Abril puso los ojos como, platos,

No tardaron en dirigirse a la ruta más cercana, aun estaban lejos, pero una luz extraña los sobresalto, los tres se ocultaron en las sombras esperando encontrarse con esas cosas, pero una voz conocida se hiso sonar,

-Ágata esta no es la zona- reclamaba Leonardo,

-tu muy chucho, no he venido por estos lados en más de cinco años,- le recrimino,

-ya, déjense de pleitos- le dijo Rafael, para sorpresa de todos,

Karai no podía creer a quien estaba viendo, por más de cinco años en el olvido y en menos de lo que imagino ahí estaba,

-Leonardo- dijo en voz baja, pero se mantuvo en su posición, esperaba que fuese un truco de ese tal Shadow,

-vamos no estamos tan lejos, el laboratorio de Cabeza de piel, no está muy lejos- les dijo Dónatelo,

-recuérdenme por que regresamos a su antigua casa, no es más vulnerable- Soraya comenzó a seguir a Dónatelo,

-por que Splinter no ha sabido nada de ustedes en más de cinco años- karai abandono su escondite, Abril y Caesy se pararon atrás de ella,

-no, puedo creerlo chicos,- la peli roja corrió y abraso a Dónatelo, el se sonrojo, Caesy solo asintió a su amigo,

-Karai, nos pueden recordar- ella lo miro con enfado, Leonardo tenía esa mirada boba la cual ponía cuando creía haber hecho algo mal,

-¿Por qué no podríamos? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicieron?- ella golpeo en el pecho al líder,

-Karai, es una larga historia- la sostuvo de los brazos, ella solo lo miro,

-entonces comiencen a contar- le reto Caesy,

-lo aremos en cuanto ellos estén a salvo- Miguel señalo a cuatro jóvenes detrás de el.

En una Mansión a las afueras de NY,

-lograron escapar- decía Taker,

-eres un inútil, Taker crees que así te dejare volver a ver a tu hija, imbécil- le dijo el ser,

-por favor, los encontrare- le dijo,

-mas te vale, esa Tortuga esta aquí, y Ágata ya no estará mas bajo mi control, y no vendrán con buenas intenciones- le dijo observando la ventana,

-debemos completar, el conjuro y convertir a toda esta gente en mis esclavos, acelera todo, no me importa cuantos heridos o muertos haya, no dejes que la policía te detenga- el hombre asintió,

-si me fallas me encargare de matar a tu hija, me has entendido, Taker-

-sí, Señor Shadow, entendí- el hombre salió sin expresión en su rostro,

En la soledad de su cuarto improvisado, Taker saco la foto de uno de sus maletines, era el más joven y mas feliz y en sus brazos, una hermosa niña, de tres años, la pequeña era pelirroja y de ojos azules, ella sonreía abiertamente, y a su lado una mujer igual de hermosa,

-tranquila Isabela, recuperare a nuestra niña, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer- el hombre golpeo la mesa con fuerza, un símbolo rojo resplandeció en su mano,

En la guarida, Splinter leía su libro favorito de H.M.A. su historia favorita;

"mis hermanos y o por fin salimos al bosque después de quince años encerrados en la cueva, nuestro padre ya avía considerado nuestro entrenamiento completo, aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas para un grupo de seres del bosque el mundo exterior era un lugar de mucha incertidumbre, bajamos por todo lugar, conociendo y entendiendo como los humanos amaban ese mundo, pero en ese momento escuchamos el grito de una doncella en apuros, la chica estaba siendo secuestrada por un grupo de malhechores del bosque,

-suélteme- decía ella si respuesta, mi hermano mayor que era nuestro líder no sabía si ayudar o quedarnos sin hacer nada, realmente teníamos el talento y la fuerza para ayudarla"

La rata se quedo pensando un momento, esa historia le hiso sentir algo familiar y después lo que no podía recordar le llego como un balde de agua fría,

-mis hijos- se dijo en silencio y en una reacción desesperada grito-¡mis hijos¡- corrió hasta las habitaciones y al revisarlas cuatro las encontró basáis y llenas de polvo, no avía entrado en cinco años, se arrodillo en la entrada de el cuarto que era de Leonardo,

-mis hijos, Leonardo, Rafael; Dónatelo y mi pequeño Mi, Mi…- una mano lo tomo del hombro y pronuncio,

-¿Miguel Ángel?- la voz era de Leonardo, el temía voltear y que fuera una ilusión, pero su hijo se inca con él le para abrazarlo,

-perdónanos padre, no queríamos tener que dejarlo- Splinter oculto su cara en el cuello del líder, el sintió las lagrimas de su maestro, Dónatelo y Rafa observaban la escena, y también se acercaron a darle un abrazo,

Al verlos noto que solo estaban los tres mayores, se limpiaron las lagrimas y paro a su hijo primogénito,

-¿Dónde está su pequeño Hermano?-los tres señalaron a la sala, el corrió y pudo ver al más joven acomodando dos maletas, corrió asía él y lo abrazo,

-mi pequeño, ¿por qué no regresaban?,¿ por qué no me acordaba de ustedes? hijo- Miguel sentía el corazón hecho trizas, su padre estaba llorando, el también comenzó a llorar avía pasado por tanto, y avía sido completamente solos,

Splinter noto que cuatro niños salían detrás de el, que los obcecaban consternados, se separo un poco de su hijo y se limpio las lagrimas,

-¿Quiénes son?- dos niños y dos niñas, no sabía como reaccionar de haber podido se hubiera vuelto un lunático,

-maestro, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- lo miro y tomo su cara,

-lo doy por seguro mi niño, pero lo aremos después- la cara de Miguel avía cambiado, su expresión era un poco más seria, aunque su sonrisa y eufuismo eran los mismos, las pecas en sus mejillas ya no eran tan notorias, pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, Ágata escuchaba todo desde afuera, y Soraya solo esperaba viéndola con tristeza,

-bueno ellos son, Cory- el joven hiso una reverencia,

-Dexter- el chico movió su mano,

-Riana- ella le respondió un

-¿Qué tal?- he hiso una señal de paz,

-y Miriam- ella se acerco a su maestro y brinco para quedar en sus brazos,

-el es su papa maestro- la niña era muy tierna a los ojos de Splinter, que se sorprendió a lo dicho por la niña, pero al ver como su hijo la miraba con ternura no tuvo que preguntar, era la misma mirada que el tubo cuándo comenzó a vivir con ellos,

-¿así que te llamas Miriam?- la niña asintió con su cabeza,

-¿y cuántos años tienes?- ella se sonrojo,

- tengo ocho años- le respondió a la rata Miguel la puso en el suelo,

-eso pensé- Splinter volteo a ver a los tres mayores detrás de el, no imaginaba tan grande sorpresa de parte de ellos, la niña corrió con sus compañeros,

-los llevare a una habitación- les dijo Dónatelo, caminando a la habitación de huéspedes, cuando sintieron la oportunidad, las gemelas entraron a la sala, Splinter se sorprendió al ver a dos mujeres tan hermosas, ya no eran un par de niñas,

-Ágata, Soraya, cuánto tiempo si verlas- les dijo la rata.


	10. Chapter 10

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

Bueno los anteriores capítulos temo que fueron de relleno, avía que explicar algunas cosas, espero que este sea más de su agrado, el principio del fin esta cerca, bueno aquí vamos sale.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

" la posibilidad de una victoria, solo nace del primitivo sentimiento de no querer ser vencido, si piensas que no puedes no lo harás, pero si mentalizas el objetivo de lo que quieres lograr, sin dudar obtendrás el resultado deseado, no temas creer en ti, tu eres todo lo que quieres ser, solo no dejes que los obstáculos se imponga tus limites, solo tú decides hasta donde puedes llegar y con quienes compartir tu vida, quita la venda de tus ojos y mira el mundo de posibilidades que hay a tu alrededor, no te dejes vencer jamás"

Autor H.M.A.

En la en las calles de la gran comenzaba a haber una gran movilización, varias camionetas enormes se pararon alrededor de Central Park, de ellas comenzaron a sacar varias piezas de maquinaria, de otras sacaron a tres temibles criaturas, Taker se poso en medio del parque tenía que inspeccionar que nada saliera mal, en eso se escucho el sonido de las patrullas, que se pararon enfrente de las camionetas,

-¡liberen a las furias!- grito el hombre, las tres voraces criaturas compensaron a devorar a cualquiera que les hiciera frente, la multitud presente comenzó a entrar en pánico, el cielo fue obscurecido por una sombra encima del edificio más alto, vestido con sus mejores galas, ahí estaba Shadow, con una sonrisa maliciosa,

-pronto al fin obtendré mi reino, y lo extenderé a todas las dimensiones- el miro a sus tres Furias,

-te estoy esperando, Miguel Ángel-

En las alcantarillas, Ágata y Soraya contaron lo sucedido a los presentes, todos se sintieron extraños, todo ocurrió en sus narices y no pudieron hacer nada, se sintieron inútiles mas Karai, que promulgo un enojo contra de su concuña,

-mi niña, es algo triste pero dime estas dispuesta a perdonarte por todo esto- el maestro Splinter le tomo del hombro,

-¿perdonarme?- ella lo miro confundida,

- el primer paso para el perdón es en pesar con uno mismo, deja que tu espíritu sane,- se levanto y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo,

-gracias, sensei-

-bien, pero queda el asunto de la temible maquina de Shadow, tenemos que destruirla- interrumpió Karai,

-Shadow debe estar esperándonos, tendrá preparado ya algo- les dijo Miguel,

-sí, pero nosotros también, con Dantelanth y Luna tenemos gran ventaja- le dijo Soraya,

-claro, solo que la última vez que Mickey los invoco termino sin energías- recordó Rafael,

-solo es falta de práctica, pero podría funcionar- Rafael no se convencía de lo dicho por su hermano,

-no tenemos opción Rafael, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que dañe a más gente inocente- Leonardo no terminaba de expresarse cuando Cabeza de Piel entro a la guarida,

-chicos, tiene que oír las noticias- el lagarto encendió la televisión,

-"reporte especial, tres criaturas amenazan la paz y la tranquilidad aquí en nuestra adorada ciudad, nos enlazamos con Katy Ferdar, ella nos trae la exclusiva,"-

-"estoy cerca de lo que antes era central Park, ya que un grupo de mercenarios parece a verlo tomado como campo industrial, ni la policía ni las fuerzas elite los han podido detener, ya que esas criaturas han comenzado a devorar a cualquiera que decida acercárseles, en otra anomalía el clima ha cambiado radicalmente, pareciese que una nube apocalíptica cubre hoy el cielo de nueva York." – la señal se perdió y los presentes se quedaron sin habla,

-"ese maldito"- decía entre dientes, Ágata,

-hago énfasis en mis palabras, no tenemos más opción, que improvisar-

En el cuarto de huéspedes los chicos trataban de acomodarse,

-en serio debemos compartir esta pequeña habitación- decía Riana,

-por mí no hay problema- Miriam jugaba con una de sus muñecas sentada en la cama,

-fue nuestra decisión recuerdan- Cory miro a la morena a los ojos,

-lo sé, ellos nos dieron la opción, pero no sería lo mismo sin ellos,- ella miro a Miriam, que parecía estar cómoda con la situación,

-nos acostumbraremos, este será nuestro nuevo hogar, - les dijo Dexter,

-si, a mi me comienza a gustar- dijo Miriam,

-yo y la pequeña paquita, dormiremos en la cama, ustedes elijan en que lado del piso quieren dormir- los dos chicos vieron a Riana enojados,

-ya que,- Dexter puso cara de puchero, Cory parecía más interesado en la conversación de los adultos,

-Cory- le habla Riana, el salió de sus pensamientos,

-¿ocurre algo?- el chico siguió con lo que estaba asiendo,

-nada, tranquila, me dio la impresión de a ver escuchado algo- él seguía acomodando su ropa en el cajón, Miriam dejo su muñeca a un lado y le prestó atención,

-¿Cómo qué? La sala queda algo retirada, yo n escucho nada- dijo a niña,

-yo, no lo sé solo me dio la impresión, - mejor le sonrió no quería alterarla, pero la sensación de que algo malo ocurría no dejaba de molestarle, desde que ellos fueron atacados en el bosque, tenía un extraño presentimiento,

En eso Splinter entro a la habitación con algo de té y galletas, la que se emociono fue Miriam,

-hola niños- el saludo, puso la charola en la mesa de noche, la primera en meter mano fue Miriam,

-se educada, cabeza de chorlito- la regaño Riana,

-tú, no eres mi mamá- le contesto,

-déjala en paz, Riana no ha comido nada desde la mañana- Splinter sintió un aire de familiaridad, cada alumno avía adoptado el carácter y forma de ser de sus maestros, les recordaba cuando sus pequeños peleaban en las mañanas, el sonrió,

-bueno porque no nos conocemos un poco,- los chicos se miraron entre sí,

La tormenta en él la ciudad empeoraba, los rayos comenzaban a golpear contra los pararrayos, la gente gritaba y corría, las tres furias comenzaban a entrar más a la ciudad en busca de alimento, Taker al fin termino su labor la maquina estaba más que lista para su macabro propósito, al notarlo Shadow dio un salto desde ese edificio para desaparecer en el aire, después apareció encima de su máquina infernal,

-por las reliquias en su lugar Taker- le ordeno, mientras admiraba ese hermoso trabajo,

-sombras de la oscuridad, traerme aquellos que han de ser sus hermanos a mi servicio,- varias sobras salieron de sus mangas y comenzaron a ir por gente inocente y a dejarla a los pies de tan temible maquina,

-¡serán mi ejercito por la eternidad!- gritaba Shadow, causando terror a la gente que lo alcanzaba ha escuchar pero no avía oportunidad ya que un rayo los alcanzaba y los transformaba en seres obscuros,

-no hay piedad- seguía murmurando Shadow, la tormenta era imparable poco a poco avía mas seres ensombrecidos, buscando por toda la ciudad, un grito desgarrador se escucho, una mujer con una niñas en brazos corría por su vida, esta termino tropezando quedando a merced de tan horrible ser,

-mamá- decía la niña con temor.


	11. Chapter 11

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

Les agradezco seguir leyendo esta historia,

Para mí es un gran pasatiempo el poder escribir, bueno el 85% de mi día me la paso escribiendo, no solo fanfinction, también poesía y una que otra propia historia,

Bien sus comentarios y criticas, son bien venidas,

Y espero sigan disfrutando tanto de la TMNT como yo,

Chao.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-hemos sido muy felices estos últimos cinco años, la bondad que nos han mostrado es única, ellos son únicos, los consideramos nuestra familia, por favor no nos quite eso- Cory charlaba con Splinter,

-niños, los cuatro, tienen una oportunidad de tener una vida normal, mis niños y yo no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad, ustedes en cambio puedes tener un futuro,- Splinter parecía convencido,

-ellos nos dieron algo que nadie más nos dio, ellos nos mostraron compasión- los cinco todavía seguían en el cuarto, la rata estaba convencida que los niños tenían que regresar a buscar su propia vida, porque la que ellos les ofrecían no era la que ellos merecían,

-no nos quite a nuestra única familia,- Riana interrumpió,

-por favor, escuchen, la decisión que mis hijos tomaron de proteger a todos lo que lo necesiten, solo es de ellos, ustedes no tienen que seguir con todo esto, son libres de elegir su destino- Splinter coloco su tasa en la mesa de noche,

-si, en eso tiene razón, por eso nos quedamos con ellos, entienda nuestra decisión, queremos seguir su camino, el de la lealtad y honor, queremos proteger a los que lo necesitan, ser parte de algo más que una simple vida rutinaria, somos su futuro, somos los que tomaremos las riendas cuando ellos no puedan, y queremos estar preparados para ese día, - Splinter quedo sorprendido son el espíritu de ese chico que a pesar de su corta edad mostraba la fortaleza de todo un guerrero,

En la calles de NY,

-mama- una niña inocente estaba tan asustada, su madre se puso entre la criatura y su niña, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, pero al abrir los ojos nada ocurrió, ella observo a donde se supone estaba la criatura, y observo a una mujer de pelo blanco, que detuvo el ataque de ese ser,

-¡corran! – ella grito, y a mujer no espero razones corrió lo mas que pudo, detrás de ella venia el acorazado conducido por Caesy, el casi choca contra otro vehículo,

-niño, si no conduces bien te aviento por la borda- Karai se estaba exasperando, en los techos de los edificios se veían dos sombras saltar, un par de lobos iban a gran velocidad, en uno iba montado Miguel Ángel, muy pensativo, el lugar no estaba lejos,

-no estamos lejos- Dónatelo, veía por los monitores del acorazado, tratando de encontrar algún punto de entrada entre tanto vehículo blindado, Ágata se paró a un lado de su ex prometido, estaban en la cima del edificio,

-Miguel, todas estas criaturas son humanas, entiende no podemos salvarlas a todas- ella lo miro para que asintiera, el bajo de Luna, y miro a los ojos a la fémina,

-no, siempre hay esperanza, yo me encargo de Shadow- Miguel trato de sonreírle, pero su preocupaciones iban desde las personas de la ciudad, hasta sus hermanos, ellos solo eran ninjas,

-tranquilo Mickey, yo los protegeré- como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Ágata le dio con sus palabras algo de paz, el miro a sus ojos y ella a los suyos, ninguno supo cuando sus labios quedaron unidos una vez más, los dos sintieron latir su corazón más rápido,

-¡par de tortolos! ¡Tenemos trabajo!- les grito Soraya, un dejabu los invadió, ellos se soltaron ya que notaron que estaban abrazados,

-denle entrada a mis hermanos, las tres furias irán contra ellos, - eso lo dijo a las dos Miguel,

-Shadow ahora es fuerte, ten mucho cuidado Miguel, - Soraya le dijo mientras el volvía a subir a Luna,

En las calles, Leonardo preparaba sus armas, eran aquellas que su joven hermano avía conjurado en Japón, los símbolos resaltaban con un gran brillo, al igual que el boo de dónatelo y los sais de Rafael,

-Bien hermanos, ¿están listos?- el líder emboco una sonrisa, la cual recibió de contestación otras dos, como diciéndole que estaban más que preparados,

-los mantendremos cubiertos- Karai le dio a Leo un beso de piquito, lo cual hiso que sus hermanos le dieran miradas burlonas,

-bien, tengan cuidado- ellos salieron y se encontraron con tres temibles criaturas corriendo asía ellos, pero antes de que llegaran a ellos, un par de mellizas las atacaron con gran fuerza, en eso Luna montada por Mickey, abrieron paso volcando un vehículo blindado, Leo y Rafa se encargaron de los New dragons, Dónatelo checaba la maquina con un aparato parecido al contador gaiger, Luna y Dantelanth comenzaron apartar a las sombrías criaturas de la tortuga, Miguel comenzó a acercarse a Shadow, el lo miro con gran desprecio,

-así que tu eres el heredero del gran poder de Artemisa, baya no eres gran cosa- Shadow salto de lo alto de la maquina, se paro enfrente de Mickey,

-pero de igual forma ya la destruí a ella, y planeo hacerlo contigo- el saco una energía negra y ataco a la tortuga, el se protegió con un campo de fuerza,

-eres bueno, pero are que te arrepientas de todo lo que ocasionaste,- Miguel saco su katana, esta resplandecía con mas luz que nunca,

La batalla entre el bien y el mal comenzó, la joven tortuga arremetía con la katana todo ataque de energía del hombre obscuro, sus ataques eran fuertes, pero Miguel sintió el primer contacto con la luna llena,

-"vieja amiga"- pensó, su luz era como agua para el sediento, blandió la katana con más fuerza, los intercambios de ataques se intensificaban, casi vistos por toda la ciudad, como una tormenta eléctrica,

-Dónatelo, ¿Qué es eso?- la tortuga genio, encontró la base donde las reliquias estaban en posición,

-Cabeza de Piel, encontró rastros de mutajeno en este contenido, el me entrego el antimutajeno que los Utrons nos dejaron aquella vez,- Doni saco una botellita de cristal con un liquido trasparente, era muy poco gracias a que tuvieron que usarlo la vez que lucharon con los Krancks, y todos los contenedores de mutajeno cayeron en la ciudad,

-¿crees que sea suficiente?- le pregunto Rafael,

-tiene que serlo, es lo último que queda- en eso un hombre arremetió contra Rafael,

-no harán nada, sin que yo lo impida- dijo Taker con una vara de metal en su mano, sus ojos eran rojos, y un símbolo rojo resplandecía en su mano,

- nosotros nos encargamos Doni, has todo lo posible por revertir todo esto- el joven genio, era un ingeniero muy inteligente, pero lo poco que conocía de magia se lo debía a su hermanito, ambos avían descubierto como la magia y la tecnología podían unirse, pero al parecer también ese tal Shadow, el que hiso que ellos estuvieran lejos de casa por mucho tiempo, eso no lo olvidaba no iba a quedar mal con sus hermanos, ni con NY,

Dantelanth, avía derrotado a varios de esos seres, pero por petición de Miguel, no los avía destruido, noto la pelea entre Shadow y Miguel, era más que sorprendente, su viejo amigo tenía una expresión que solo tenía en combates duros,

-Dante, tenemos que proteger a los otros maestros- su madre le recrimino, obligándolo a dejar de ver e combate,

Las tres horrorosas criaturas, no daban gran combate a las hermanas Morgs, ellas avían derrotado a la más fuerte y con poco menos de un golpe terminaron venciendo a las otras dos, el acorazado desplomaba sus más acertados callo nasos a todo vehículo blindado que se atrevía a atacarlo, dar a entender que el que los conducía eran esos dragones purpura, eran novatos y con experiencia mínima, a comparación de Karai, Caesy y Abril,

-van tres y faltan nueve- decía Caesy quien manejaba el cañón, Karai conducía, Abril revisaba los monitores del puesto de Dónatelo,

-terminaremos más tarde que las hermanas Morgs- dijo Abril a su compañera,

-ya lo note, ellas van ayudar a los chicos, - observo como ellas dejaban a esos seres en total inconsciencia,

-terminemos con esto chicas, nuestros amigos nos necesitan- les dijo Caesy sin dejar de disparar el callón,

Miguel, cayó al suelo, exhausto, se dio cuente que haber estado tano tiempo sin hacer magia avía sido un gran error, miro a Shadow,

-¿Qué ocurre, Gran mago? ¿Se te acabo el esplendor?- Miguel iba a recibir un ataque directo del hombre cuando la loba blanca se fue en contra de él, dándole un respiro a la tortuga, en eso noto a Ágata y a Soraya no muy lejos de él, ayudaban a derrotar a Taker, ese hombre aun le asía tener esa duda, era el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando volvió a ver a su prometida,

Pero, al enfocar más su vista, noto el mismo símbolo, en la muñeca del hombre,

-¿te gusta?, es mi mas y ferviente conjuro, me garantiza la fidelidad de mis esclavos,- Shadow avía mandado a volar contra de un árbol a Luna, ella parecía estar bien pero inconsciente,

-eres repulsivo,- le dijo el ninja de anaranjado, toco sus nunchakus, aunque con ellos no tenia oportunidad contra ese enemigo, el extraño aquellas peleas en donde solo el ingenio y una buena mente bastaban, Splinter era un gran maestro, le enseño todo sobre el ninjusu, pero cuando conoció a Ágata y miro esa nueva forma de combatir el renuncio a todo lo que ya sabia y fue a buscar lo nuevo,

-eso me alaga, pero no duraras mucho, el poder de la vieja maga, es demasiado para un novato, puedes ser bueno pero te falta experiencia y mucha, te diré algo, deja todo esto, niño ven con migo- Miguel quedo sorprendido por la proposición, en si él jamás aceptaría,

-¿y convertirme en una de tus marionetas poseídas? Jamás, mejor espero la próxima proposición, de otro ser maligno que decida pasearse por aquí- Miguel dio una sonrisa,

-bien, entonces voy a tener que destruirte,- en el tiempo que Shadow hablaba con Miguel, varias criaturas de posaron en sima de el hombre, y en pocos minutos Shadow quedo cubierta con ellas, la maquina lo golpeo con un rayo, y creo una enorme y feroz criatura, todos los presentes incluyendo a Taker se quedaron boquiabiertos,

-imposible, realmente llegamos muy tarde- dijo Miguel, dando unos pasos asía atrás,

Al ver en lo que su jefe se convirtió, Taker retrocedió, realmente el no esperaba tal cosa, parte de él se sintió culpable, pero recordó que esa era la única forma de volver a ver a su hija,

-¡Miguel Ángel!- gritaron todos al ver que él era levantado de forma violenta por tal ser monstruoso, lo comenzó a apretar entre sus manos la tortuga perdía el aire, Ágata no soporto ni un minuto más, corrió y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al monstruo, logro liberar a Miguel que cayó casi inconsciente en el suelo, Rafael corrió a auxiliarlo, y Soraya se puso a ayudar a su hermana, pero Shadow era muy fuerte ni las gemelas Morgs podían derrotarlo,

En las alcantarillas,

-lo que les espera, ahora en adelante, son pruebas fuertes, niños su decisión ha sido tomada,- Splinter avía cedido a las suplicas de los chicos,

-gracias, maestro Splinter daremos todo nuestro mayor esfuerzo- Cory le dio una reverencia, y Splinter la secundo, los cuatro chicos después de un rato se quedaron dormidos, la rata se sintió nerviosa, lo que avía visto en las noticias no era nada bueno, pero el escudo que Miguel les puso, los mantenía a salvo,

-vuelvan con bien mis niños, no los quiero volver a perder-

"me vi envuelto en la obscuridad, me sentía solo y desganado, todo lo que escuchaba era el sonido del viento, y el caer del agua, creía que el mundo ya no existía, que prácticamente todo avía terminado en un minuto, me sentí aliviado, ahora yo no tendría que seguir luchando, ya no era mi responsabilidad, todo termino, todo se volvió cenizas, pero la culpa me carcome, se que pude ase mas, sé que esto pudo a verse solucionado, pude luchar hasta el final, pero mi maldito orgullo tubo que interferir, todo por que luche se acabo en ese segundo, todos los que confiaron en mí, ellos si vivieran se sentirían tan desilusionados, pésimas ilusiones, el tal vez no existe ya, probablemente, el nunca jamás, es ahora parte de mi vida, ¿por qué simplemente no dejo de existir?, estas son las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones, pero a pesar de todo buenas o malas, fueron mis decisiones, nadie me controlaba, nadie me dijo que es lo que tenía que hacer y que no hacer, pero a pesar de todo me culpo a mí mismo, y me arrepiento de no haber podido hacer algo mas, los amo a todos pero esta es mi vida, ya las vanas ilusiones que tuve en esos días de verano, terminaron estrellándose contra la tormenta de la realidad, todo en esta vida ha sido simple ilusión, yo no he perdido la fe, pero tampoco puedo fortalecerla, pierdo fuerzas, mi mente ha terminado en un torbellino de duda, que me lleva sin duda a aquel lejano lugar llamado soledad, ser siempre el fuerte, el que no puede caer, el que salva a todos todo el tiempo, el que en el momento inesperado tiene que idear una solución, ¿donde quedo ese deseo firme de siempre querer ayudar a lo que lo necesitan?, sin duda yo he perdido mi personalidad, he creado un mundo de ilusiones donde el protagonista es el bufón, y donde el mundo entero no tiene un lugar para él, amnistía, prácticamente he soñado con nunca volver, de buscar ese mundo donde el tiempo no avanza, donde las sombras de la soledad se alejan, donde ese rayo de luz toca mi rostro y me recuerda que existe siempre un nuevo amanecer,"

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?


	12. Chapter 12

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"prácticamente he soñado con nunca volver, de buscar ese mundo donde el tiempo no avanza, donde las sombras se alejan, donde ese rayo de luz toca mi rostro y me recuerda que hay un nuevo amanecer"

Autor MM

Cory se levanto agitado, noto que en el suelo de la sala avía tirado el libro que el maestro Splinter le avía prestado, a pesar de sus compañeros en el cuarto en no pudo conciliar el sueño, seguía algo intranquilo, sabía que algo malo ocurría, y tanta tranquilidad lo volvían loco,

Recogió el libro, "remembranzas" de un autor que él no conocía, miro la contraportada un hombre rubio con barba de candado y ojos café castaños, sonreía abiertamente, puso el libro en la mesa, y se volvió a recostar en sillón, miro a la nada, tratando de imaginar que ls cosas estaban bien,

-"maestros por favor, regresen con bien, no saben lo mucho que nos asen falta"- el chico con el pasar de la noche se quedo profundamente dormido,

En el parque, Dónatelo ya estaba poniendo el anti-mutajeno en el núcleo de la maquina, Leonardo y Rafael lo estaban cubriendo,

El líder sostenía con firmeza sus Katanas, si estuviese dándole una lección a su pupilo esa sería la más importante, mantén la vista en el enemigo, el agradecía fervientemente el obsequio que su pequeño hermano le avía dado, las espadas que servían para combatir a las fuerzas obscuras, Taker podía contra los dos maestros tenia gran condición,

-este gorila, no se comparaba con el de Japón- le comento Rafael a su hermano mientras se levantaba del suelo,

-pero aúna si tiene su punto de agotamiento, solo resiste hasta que Doni termine – Leonardo seguía esquivando los ataques de Taker, Rafael esquivo y golpeo al hombre de traje lo mejor que pudo, el tipo cayó de rodillas,

-cloro su punto de agotamiento- dijo Rafael,

Miguel se recuperaba el aliento, miraba a sus dos compañeras derrotadas y en el suelo, el acorazado le disparaba a quemarropa eran los únicos en el campo de batalla, pero un manotazo hiso que este se volcara, sintió gran odio asía el ser llamado Shadow pero el sabia que ese ser ya no merecía compasión alguna, lo miro con detenimiento,

-esto se acaba a hora- se levanto del suelo,

-¡Luna!- le grito a su vieja amiga del inframundo, ella fue a su llamado al estar seca bajo su cuello para que la tortuga montara,

-debemos distraerlo- el sabia el plan de su hermano,

-¿tienes algún plan?- ella le refuto,

-recuerdas "al velo del sueño"- Luna se quedo sorprendida, una habilidad única en la tortuga pero en sí, se requería mucha energía proporcionada por los sueños,

-Shadow es muy fuerte lo romperá, y será energía mal usada- fue el consejo de la vieja loba,

-lo sé, pero confió plenamente en mi hermano, el en su vida nunca me ha decepcionado, y esta no será la primera vez- Miguel hiso un ademan para ella caminara asía el enemigo,

-bueno, tu jamás te has equivocado con respecto ha tus hermanos, y tampoco en ella,- Luna hiso una pausa,

-el día que te corrí del inframundo, y te advertí que no volverías hacer magia mientras yo lo dijera, me dijiste que a pesar que tu corazón se marchitara, tu seguirías creyendo en Ágata, a pesar de todo tenias razón, pero lo que hiso no tiene vuelta atrás el consejo de Nevoderly no está feliz, ella tendrá que responder por sus acciones, y los únicos que conocen la verdad son ustedes, ella los necesitara mas de lo que piensan, perdóname mi Tortuguita, debí a verte apoyado,- Miguel sonrió ante la disculpa de la loba, aúna si su aire de egocentrismo nunca terminaba,

-lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero ahora terminemos con el asunto entre manos- Luna corrió asía el enemigo, y comenzó a rodearlo, Miguel saco pequeños símbolos de sus manos y los coloco alrededor de Shadow, que daba un manotazo a cada vuelta que daban,

-¡No van vencerme!- dijo con vos aguda, mientras tanto Leonardo y Rafa continuaban con su labor, Taker estaba en sus límites pero las dos tortugas también, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y el que cayó primero fue Taker, sintió el filo de la espada de Leonardo en su nuca,

-por favor no dejen que lastime a mi niña- dijo Taker ya con gran agotamiento,

-espera ¿Quién tiene a tu niña?- Leonardo escucho el ruego, Taker volvió a sentir ese dolor y el símbolo resplandeció en su mano,

-el, él la tiene, si yo, si yo no sobrevivo, por favor no dejen que él la lastime- Leonardo se arrodillo, reconoció el símbolo era el mismo que aprisiono a Ágata,

-¿Por qué haríamos eso por ti?-Rafael saco a relucir su enojo asía el sujeto,

-yo no quería esto, el me dijo que solo me devolvería a mi niña, si yo, si yo, lo ayudaba- Taker se retorsivo por el dolor en su mano,

-¿te pusiste a pensar si ese monstro realmente cumpliría con su palabra?- Dónatelo que avía terminado su labor llego al lado de su hermano,

-yo, espero que ella me perdone- el hombre lanzo un llanto de lo más profundo, apretaba su mano como si quisiera arrancarla,

-yo le prometí que nada le pasaría, que nada en el mundo iba a separarnos, ¡soy un idiota!- al gritar del símbolo se libero mucha energía negra, y el hombre corpulento termino recostado boca abajo en el suelo,

-¿Taker?-Leonardo se compadeció, a verse liberado solo de ese aprisionamiento, en verdad debía querer a esa niña,

-yo no puedo prometerte eso, solo por la simple razón de que serás tu el que siga luchando para cumplir esa promesa, anda levántate, - Leonardo ayudo a levantar a Erik quien se sorprendió de las palabras del mutante,

Una luz inundo todo el lugar, Miguel montando a Luna, corrían alrededor de Shadow despidiendo una energía muy fuerte, poco a poco se levantaron cinco pilares alrededor de monstro, al sobrepasar la altura del ser se unieron en un pentagrama,

-¡Dónatelo lo que tengas pensado hacer hazlo ahora!- le grito Ágata que ayudaba a su hermana a mantenerse en pie, el quelonio de morado tomo un pequeño control remoto, y guio el rayo que avía dejado de disparar a todo el mundo, y se posiciono para donde se encontraba Shadow quien peleaba por salirse de la prisión que le impusieron, Doni midió bien las cornadas como siempre las circunstancias nunca asían que se apresurara, y al apretar un botón un rayo de color violeta choco contra el campo de fuerza que poco a poco se fue quebrando, Miguel y Luna se detuvieron al ver el rayo, en cuanto este toco el cuerpo del ser horrible, este comenzó a desfragmentarse, poco a poco avía mas y mas gente inconsciente en el suelo y en el centro quedo tirado un ser que paso de ser viejo a ser un esqueleto, que cuando una brisa lo toco fue arrastrado por el viento como vil arena,

-del polvo venimos y en polvo nos convertiremos- dijo Miguel Ángel mientras respiraba ya cansado, el abraso a la Loba que le dio una sonrisa, que después camino hasta su hijo inconsciente y ambos desaparecieron en la obscuridad,

-gracias- les dijo Miguel.

Leonardo y Rafael, corrieron a donde su hermano estaba, el les dio una sonrisa triunfante, y ellos le dieron un abrazo, Dónatelo corrió asía el acorazado

-¿están bien?- les pregunto, viendo que ya estaban afuera,

-con algunos rasgullos y raspones pero bien- dijo Caesy, los cuatro sonrieron al ver que los demás se les unían, el cielo recuperaba su color actual, y Doni avía dejado el rayo funcionado para terminar de transformar a la gente que faltaba,

-les dije que sería suficiente- les dijo con cara de "yo lo sé todo",

-así que por fin todo termina- dijo Soraya,

-no, todo, aun hay cavo sueltos que atar,- voltearon a ver a Taker que miraba la maquina con dolor,

-otra marioneta sin sentido de Shadow- dijo Ágata quien se acerco al hombre,

-se por lo que estas pasando- el volteo a verla con lagrimas en los ojos,

-¿Cómo puedes?- le dijo, pero ella solo le sonrió,

-aúna si tendrás que ir a la cárcel, sin importar que fuimos controlados por el mismo hombre, nuestras acciones no cambian, debemos afrentar las consecuencias- él le sonrió,

-¿Qué hay de mi hija? Yo no se a donde la llevo, ni con quien esta, solo quiero encontrarla- parecía estar desesperado,

-eso déjanoslo a nosotros, si nos das una foto, tal vez la encontremos- Leonardo miro al hombre como a un ser humano,

- bueno, por ser un momento especial, según Shadow, guarde la foto de mi familia en mi cartera,- la saco de su pantalón elegante, y se la dio a Leo, él la miro con detenimiento,

-Miguel ¿reconoces a la pequeña en la foto?- el ninja de naranja se acerca a Leonardo, y tomo la foto y con una gran sonrisa miro a Taker,

-esta pequeña es Miriam, la niña que rescate del comerciante de artículos mágicos- Taker comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad,

-¿está bien? ¿Está contenta? ¿ella?- Miguel lo sostuvo por los hombros,

-es una gran niña, y de seguro le gustara saber que su padre sigue vivo- el sentimiento de Taker lo impulso a abrasar a la tortuga, su niña estaba con vida y a salvo,


	13. Chapter 13

Las tmnt no son de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos escritores, la historia a continuación es invento mío, esperando un día que solo dejen de usarlas como objeto de los medios de comunicación para fines comerciales y de carácter mercantil.

Basada en la serie 2012 de nikelodeon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Consejo de Nevoderly,

**-los humanos son seres con razonamiento medio, el hombre Taker debe morir por ese crimen-**

-ustedes, no entienden la razones, tanto Taker y Ágata y muchos otros humanos fueron involucrados sin razón en el juego de Shadow, este juicio debe terminar, ellos son inocentes,-

**-olvídalo gran mago, este consejo no aceptara esa traición, ni el hecho de que un ser inferior a nosotros, haya optado por ayudar a nuestro mayor enemigo-**

-las pruebas están ahí, ustedes lo asen por alguna conveniencia, los humanos no saben de nuestra existencia en la tierra, no se ha revelado nada-

**-tu decisión, nos costara años de tradiciones, pero a pesar de todo buena o mala será tu decisión, afrontaras las consecuencias, hijo de tortugas esmeralda,-**

-será así, y cualquier cosa yo me encargare, la ley de la tierra se encargara de él, en cuanto a Ágata...-

**- ella será desterrada de Nevoderly, su afán de venganza la ha corrompido, no merece volver a aquí, por lo menos hasta que su corazón sane, queda estipulado,-**

Miguel camino por los pasillos de la gran corte de Nevoderly, como cada semana acudía a ellos, para reportar la situaciones pero aun su autoridad no era del todo respetada, en si el consejo decía que le faltaba experiencia, a pesar de eso el siempre se salía con la suya, al ser el de la última palabra,

**En las calles de NY, TRES AÑOS DESPUES, **

Un grupo de los nuevos dragones purpura intentaban robar una tienda de aparatos electrónicos,

-Jack, dame las pinzas-

-toma, ¿crees que sea una gran idea?-

-¿quieres pasar la iniciación?-

-sí, claro, pero, no has oído de que cuatro justiciaron, atraparon el otro día a Tory y Clint,

-ha, solo se acobardaron- pero en eso algo pateo muy fuete a al chico que vigilaba,

-Marvin-

-el está algo inconsciente- una chica de traje de ninja blanco, con una máscara Blanca adornada con una line curva de color roja que era sostenida por una banda del mismo colo, se le apareció de frente, su cabello estaba suelto y lo azulado de este brillaba con cada parpadeo de la lámpara del chico inconsciente,

-¿Quién eres?-

-una de tus pesadillas cachorro- dijo la chica, el sujeto logro esquivarla y Salir corriendo, pero otro chico vestido de la misma forma que la otra, solo que su banda era morada junto con la línea curva en la máscara apareció en frente de él,

-¿Qué ya te vas? Pero si en esta tienda tienes grandes descuentos, deberías quedarte a aprovecharlos,- le dijo el chico de morado, el ladronzuelo dio unos pasos atas y algo lo tomo del cuello con un ninchacu,

-la verdad las compras nocturnas se han terminado, sucio dragoncillo- una chica algo más baja que la otra, con el mismo traje de banda anaranjada y línea en la máscara, forcejaba al nuevo drago purpura,

-tranquilos, compañeros, solo quiere jugar- otro chico con traje de ninja negro, con máscara blanca que era atravesada con una curva azulada y banda del mismo color, fue saliendo de la obscuridad,

-¿no es así? No puedes pelear para defenderte y todavía te atreves a abandonar a tu compañero, los nuevos dragones purpura no tienen honor- dijo el chico de negro,

-¿van a matarme?- pregunto el ladronzuelo, pero recibió el golpe de un bastón boo, y callo inconsciente,

-esta ciudad, si que tiene serios problemas-la chica de bandada roja, meneaba un par de sais,

-mejor vámonos, la policía no tarda en llegar, estos tontos, no desactivaron la alarma silenciosa- dijo el ninja de mascara blanca y bandada morada, todos saltaron a techo del edificio y salieron corriendo de ahí,

Escuela Secundaria del norte,

-jóvenes, no olviden su proyecto de ciencias para este Lunes- se escuchaba hablar a la maestra, pronto sonó el timbre,

-bien disfruten su fin de semana,- todos comenzaron a guardar sus libros,

-Bien, Miriam, terminaremos el proyecto en mi casa ok- dijo una chica de cabello rubio y pecas en la cara,

-claro, Eva, pero tendrá que ser el Domingo, ¡voy a visitar a mi papá!- dijo algo emocionada la Joven Miriam, ya con catorce años, era estudiante de primero de secundaria,

-baya eso es genial, Miriam,-

-lo se solo lo puedo ver cada dos semanas,-

-pero tienes a tus a el maestro Miguel Ángel, ¿no?-

-claro el ha sido como mi padre todo este tiempo, es como tener dos papás, solo que uno me regala cosas y el otro me regaña y castiga,

-no es una buena forma de verlo, pero bueno, así son las familias, ha ya llegaron por mí, nos vemos en mi casa a la tres el Domingo-

-claro-

Miriam salió de la institución y camino has la estación de metro a unas calles, ingreso como cualquier estudian, pero cuando nadie veía se introdujo en las alcantarillas por una abertura cerca de las vías, no por nada era entrenada por ninjas,

En la guarida se formo un portal por el cual ingreso un Miguel Ángel muy molesto, en sus pensamientos solo aparecían las palabras del consejo de Nevoderly,

"como demonios se atreven a dejar de lado esta dimensión, los mutantes son la causa y el motivo de esos Crank, son su responsabilidad, Nevoderly les daría un lugar pacifico donde vivir sin la necesidad de ocultarse, de los cazadores de mutantes en todo el planeta," se dirigió a su cuarto no deseaba hablar con nadie en su casa,

-¿Ahora qué le pasa al maestro Miguel?- Riana leía cómodamente una historieta sentada en el sofá, con diecisiete año años iba en preparatoria,

-posiblemente otra junta con el consejo, es de esperarse que regrese así de furioso, - le respondió Cory ahora con dieciocho años, iba en ultimo de preparatoria, estaba meditando en la sala,

-¿planeas quedarte ahí todo el fin de semana?- Riana le hablo a Cory, sentándose a un lado del chico con una lata de Dr. Peper,

-la meditación calma el alma, y la mente- le dijo Cory,

-sí, una pérdida de tiempo- la chica prendió la tele alterando al chico,

-¿te importa?-

-la verdad, he no- Riana cambiaba de canal sin elegir uno en especial,

El chico se retiro a la cocina, se encontró con Dexter reparando el tostador, lo miro algo intrigado,

-me sorprende que no estés en el laboratorio- Cory se sirvió agua y se sentó a su lado,

-el maestro Dónatelo y Cabeza de Piel, trabajan en un experimento Utron, no es que no me interese, pero nuestro lagarto favorito, cree que no estoy listo para enfrentarme a esa tecnología- Dexter ahora con dieciséis años iba en el mismo curso que Riana, por tener un ICU alto le adelantaron de año,

-vamos Dex, no te deprimas si a veces te explotan los tostadores, te imaginas una de esa cosas que tele trasportan,- Cory le sonrió esos enormes ojos rojizos brillaban a gran capacidad cuando sonreía, demostraban paciencia y comprensión,

-jajá, ¿Qué gracioso Hamato Cory?- Dex hiso un movimiento con el tostador y hubo una pequeña explosión,

-te lo dije- Cory no se aguanto las ganas de reír un poco,

-ya deja tu cinismo a un lado, creía que Miriam estaría de regreso de la escuela ya- Dexter cambio de conversación,

-no creo que tarde- Cory le paso un trapo húmedo para que se limpiase,

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Están bien?- Abril entro algo asustada, la pelirroja llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, y ojos azules,

¿?

Le agradezco seguir el hilo de esta historia, ha y bueno iré narrando poco a poco lo que paso con cada personaje, no se me impacienten, espero que les agrade este capítulo,

Bien cualquier cometario o duda o simplemente decirme que no les gusta adelante, estaré esperando, bay,bay.


End file.
